


Same As It Ever Was

by mscorkill



Series: Moebius Trilogy [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/mscorkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are just meant to be—no matter what reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same As It Ever Was

**Author's Note:**

> : All right, I confess...I can't resist Virgin!Sam fic...and...well...it seemed reasonable that Geek!Sam from Moebius could be a virgin...and what started out as short and sweet PWP, quickly morphed into something much longer and something with, ::gasp::, a plot! And yes, I do realize one aspect of this fic has been done before, but what can I say? I'm a slow writer.*g* My thanks to Linz for all her support—or is it enabling? ;-) And as always, my heartfelt thanks to Wendy.
> 
> Originally posted May 2005

SAME AS IT EVER WAS 

 

Sam glanced across the fire at him, the flickering light cast Jack's face into shadows and he looked so handsome, it made her tingle in parts of her that weren't used to tingling. Parts that had been tingling a lot ever since she'd first met him. He nodded his head, the silver in his short hair gleaming in the firelight. His eyes met hers across the fire and he smiled, a slow sexy one that turned her insides into mush, much the same way his earlier kisses had. She blushed, feeling flustered and looked down at the bowl in her hand, pretending to be absorbed in her food. 

 

The festivities that had erupted after the abrupt departure of Ra had gradually died down, the inhabitants of the community gradually drifting off to their own tents and families. It was just the three of them right now, finishing up the last of their meal. Sam snuck a look at him from under her lashes, he was nodding and talking to Daniel again. A small, self-satisfied smile played on Jack's oh-so-kissable lips and she blushed again at her wayward thoughts. What had gotten into her? She wasn't the type who aggressively kissed men she barely knew—especially men like him.... 

 

She sighed; sexy, handsome, bad-tempered hunks like him. She had been deadly serious when she'd told him he wasn't the type she usually attracted. She didn't attract the alpha males, she didn't even attract the beta ones, try more like the omega males. But he thought she was hot. And when it seemed like the odds were against their survival, she had decided to grab the opportunity. She still cringed when she remembered her lie, I'm kind of attracted to ... Daniel. It had been a defense mechanism and hadn't been true, she' been scared—and half-afraid he was just cruelly teasing her. But then she'd kissed him—and he'd kissed her back. And even with her limited experience, she knew the kiss had been explosive.

 

She hadn't come to her senses until he'd suddenly stopped, his breathing labored and his dark brown eyes full of frustrated desire as he gazed down at her. It was only then that she realized they were on the floor of the Gate Ship, his body hot and heavy on top of hers, pressing into her in a most delightful way. Her hands had clutched tightly at his shoulders and her body ached for him.

 

"Shit," he'd murmured roughly, lowering his forehead to hers. She'd closed her eyes and gradually her breathing slowed and her heart settled back into its normal rhythm. He didn't say anything more, and after too brief a time, he levered himself off her. She bit back a soft whimper of protest, feeling desolate without him. His smile was wry, but his eyes understood, and she gladly took the hand he offered, pulling her up.

 

While she'd tugged her jacket down, he stepped closer and smoothed her hair. She was embarrassed and mumbled, "Thanks."

 

He'd smiled that lazy, sexy one she was fast becoming familiar with and kissed her nose. "We'll continue this later," he promised. "But right now we better see how Teal'c and Daniel are doing."

 

She'd felt the thrill of his promise all the way down to her toes. Doctor Samantha Carter didn't sleep with men she'd just met. In fact, Doctor Samantha Carter didn't sleep with men at all and yet here she was, actually contemplating having sex with this rough, sometimes cross, sometimes boorish, but always incredibly amazing man.

 

"Sam?" Daniel's somewhat curt voice interrupted her careening thoughts. He and Jack were standing, looking expectantly at her. She got up too, not so sure she liked this Daniel. There was a hardness to him that her Daniel hadn't had. But then her Daniel wasn't from an alternate future and trapped back in the past. Her Daniel was dead, she remembered with grim sadness.

 

"I'll take you to your tent."

 

She nodded and trotted along behind the two men, the still unfamiliar trappings and weight of her new 'clothes' flapping along in the sand behind her. Daniel led them through a maze of tents and flickering campfires. The inhabitants of the small tribal community went about their late evening rituals with hardly a second glance at the two newcomers.

 

"Where's Teal'c?" she panted, catching up temporarily to the two men.

 

"He's with the remaining Jaffa, kind of a celebratory 'deprogramming'." Their plan to take the Stargate from Ra had been successful, the Goa'uld had left in his Ha'tak, leaving whomever and whatever wasn't actually in the ship with him behind in the burning sands. She wondered how their lives would change now that Ra was gone? And then she realized she'd get to find out—first hand. She'd traded a life of indentured servitude at the Department of Aerospace Research for life in Ancient Egypt. But...she'd be with him. Back home, she wouldn't have had a chance with a man like Jack O'Neill, but here? She was scarily certain she just his type.

 

Daniel stopped so abruptly in front of a medium-sized tent, that she almost ran into him. As it was, Jack caught her arms to keep her from stumbling. "This is your tent," he said, pulling the flap open and ducking inside. 

 

Sam followed, curious as to what her new 'home' would be like, vividly aware of Jack right behind her. It was almost dark in the tent. She and Jack stood uncertainly in the entryway. She heard Daniel rustling around and then the soft light of an oil lamp filled the tent. She looked around, it was a fairly good-sized area, too big for only one person, she thought idly. One corner of the tent had what looked like some kind of trunk, a basin and ewer of water sitting on it. The opposite corner was piled high with several large pillows, a straw mat and several blankets.

 

"Bed's over there." Daniel gestured toward the pile of pillows and blankets. He walked over to the far side of the trunk and pulled out a large, pottery bowl. "Chamber pot here."

 

"Chamber pot?" she gasped, her eyes huge. Jack chuckled.

 

Daniel gave her a sympathetic look. "It's not safe to venture far after dark, especially to the privy." Sam nodded, the reality of their situation sinking in even more. No indoor plumbing, running water or flushing toilets. 

 

"All right then," Daniel said briskly. "Breakfast is shortly after dawn. Though after tonight's celebrations," he smiled briefly, "it might be a bit later. I'll send one of Katep's sons to fetch you. And then we can figure out what we're going to do next."

 

"Wait," Sam said urgently, filled with a sinking feeling when Jack began tossing pillows around and spreading out blankets. "This tent is for both of us?"

 

"Is that a problem?"

 

She swallowed—hard—and looked at Jack, who had paused, a blanket in his hands...those wonderful hands. She blinked, staring at them, remembering how they had felt on her earlier. Get a grip, she chastised herself. Forcing her eyes to his face, she saw that his dark eyes were focussed on her, his expression neutral. He obviously wasn't going to give away how he felt, leaving the decision up to her. 

 

Feeling like she was stepping off a precipice into the vast unknown, she tried to put on a nonchalant face and ended up doing what she always did when she was nervous—babbling. "No, no...not at all. I was just checking." Jack's eyes flashed with something that thrilled her and scared her all at the same time and she caught the tail end of his smile before he once more busied himself with the bedding.

 

"Good, because I thought you two...?" Daniel let his voice trail off and Sam felt herself blushing again. Thank goodness it was dim in the tent.

 

"Yes, we are." Jack dropped the last of the bedding and looked pointedly at Daniel. "And yes, we'll be fine. Goodnight, Daniel," Jack said firmly, brushing past her and holding the tent flap open for him.

 

Her heart leapt into her throat with Jack's easy declaration. Was it possible to fall in love with somebody so quickly? She barely knew anything about him and yet she was drawn to him like he was a part of her she hadn't even known was missing. It was fanciful—and she was hardly a fanciful person, but it was as if they were always meant to be together.

 

Daniel's robes fluttered as he left, a genuine smile on his face, and Sam decided maybe he wasn't as much of a jerk as she had first thought. And now that he as gone and she was alone with Jack...she felt that same rush of excitement and fear that had overwhelmed her earlier, in the Gate Ship. That—and the suddenly insistent pressure on her bladder. She needed to pee and the only bathroom in sight was in full view of him. Could things get any worse?

 

"Jack?" He looked at her, his hands pausing on the tie to the long over-robe he wore. He was getting undressed already? She took a deep breath and just blurted it out. "Would you mind stepping outside for a moment?"

 

"What?" he asked, clearly puzzled.

 

She knew she had turned a brilliant shade of red, she could feel the heat radiating off her cheeks. "I need to," she gestured helplessly toward the terra cotta chamber pot, "use the bathroom." Her eyes suddenly filled with tears and she didn't know if she was madder at him—for being so dense—or for herself, for letting something this stupid get to her. "I just..." she tried to brush surreptitiously at her eyes and keep her voice from breaking, "...need a little privacy."

 

The Jack O'Neill she'd met on the boat in Minnesota would have laughed at her discomfort and she braced herself for it. But it didn't happen. His eyes softened and an understanding smile twitched at his lips. "It's okay," he murmured, his voice tender. He took the few steps that brought him to her side and gently laid his hand on her shoulder. "It's been a long day." His lips quirked in that easy smile she was becoming so familiar with. "I'll just take a little stroll around the compound."

 

She smiled weakly at him, relieved that he had a sensitive side. It somehow made her whole attraction to him somewhat more palatable. She waited until he had grabbed his outer robe and disappeared through the tent door before and then she let out a big sigh, tugging at the fastenings to her long robes. Three layers of clothing later and squatting awkwardly over the basin, she decided being stuck in the past wasn't as glamorous as it had seemed at first.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jack gave her fifteen minutes, deciding that should be long enough for any woman to use the 'facilities'. Old habits that hadn't completely died had him walking the perimeter of the encampment. Everything was quiet, only a few people moving around. The lone shepherd sitting at the perimeter of the corral where the goats and sheep were fenced waved his crook slowly at him. Jack nodded and headed back toward their tent. 

 

Their tent...now that was a concept. He wasn't sure what he thought about Sam...except that she was hot, cute in a weird, geeky kind of way and had brains that outshone everyone around her. Including him and he suspected Daniel, as well. But she didn't seem to mind that...and, come to think of it, he didn't mind so much either. It had been a long time since he'd been tempted to look at any woman with serious intent—or with any intent other than summing up whether she'd be worth the trouble of bedding. 

 

And maybe he'd thought that about Sam at first. Until he'd decided she wasn't his type at all—too many brains and were there any women her age that were still that naïve? And then she'd kissed him—after he'd shot off his fool mouth and told her she was hot. Didn't matter that she was the hottest woman he'd had any contact with in ages. The usual client for his charter services were slightly paunchy middle-aged men looking for a bit of fishing excitement, not hot blondes. And even when he'd been more interested in blondes than fishing, he'd been married. But that had been a long time ago.

 

So, he wondered, maybe he was just horny? But he was long past the age when he scratched that particular itch on a casual whim—or encounter. Which meant that maybe she was starting to mean more to him than he was entirely comfortable with. Hell, he'd all but branded her as his when Daniel had asked if they were...well, whatever. Whether she liked it or not—and whether she knew it or not, they were effectively stuck with each other. The fact that they were strangers in this era would bind them together—no matter how well they adapted or how long they were here. 

 

He'd circled the encampment and was back at their tent. Standing briefly outside the door, he tried to decide if he was the luckiest—or the stupidest—man on Earth. Here he was, stranded in ancient Egypt, with no hope of every returning to the future, and sharing a tent with an incredibly hot and puzzling blonde. The hot and puzzling blonde was the lucky part, the stupid part was letting himself feel anything for her. But then, he'd never been very smart. 

 

Figuring he'd better at least announce his presence, he cleared his throat. "Sam?" He opened the flap and cautiously stuck his head in, relieved when he saw her busy doing something in a corner of the tent. Entering the tent, he secured the flap and then proceeded to take off his outer robe when he realized what she was doing. Dammit, she was making herself a bed in the far corner of the tent. 

 

"What the hell are you doing?" he snapped irritably, his long legs taking him to her in two strides. Her eyes were huge in her face and she looked totally bewildered when he snatched the blanket out of her hands. "The bed is over here." Reaching around her, he grabbed the pillows she had appropriated and tossed the entire lot back on the pallet. Jack congratulated himself on forestalling her sleeping plans when she spoke.

 

"Just because I let you kiss me earlier today doesn't mean I'm going to sleep with you tonight!" She glared angrily at him, looking oddly fragile in the simple shift that the women wore under their voluminous robes, her hands on her hips and her lower lip sticking out mutinously. 

 

His eyes narrowed, deliberately taking his time before answering, and then keeping his voice casual. "It'll be warmer and more comfortable." He couldn't help the smirk then, it just escaped without his volition. "Besides, we'll be sleeping together sooner or later." He shrugged. "So, it might as well be sooner." 

 

Those amazing blue eyes flashed with fury and she muttered something under her breath that sounded remarkably like, "Arrogant bastard." And when she flounced by him and picked up one of the blankets he'd just tossed on the pallet, he tensed, sure he was going to have to wrestle the blanket out of her hands and plead his case further. Which accounted for his complete and total surprise when she plopped down on the pallet, turned her back on him and pulled the blanket up over her. 

 

Jack quickly shed the rest of his robes, having taken the opportunity to attend to his 'personal' needs earlier, when he'd been out on his walk. If it looked a bit odd that he still wore his desert tan T-shirt and white boxer-briefs under the desert robes, no one was there to laugh—and Sam wasn't even looking at him. He stood at the edge of the pallet and gazed down at her. Her eyes were closed, scrunched together tightly and the knuckles of the pale hand that clutched the blanket were practically white. 

 

It gave him pause, could she really be scared of him? Or worse yet, think he was going to force himself on her? Yeah, he wanted her, but he wasn't a brute and he certainly wasn't a rapist. Jack rubbed his hand over his face in frustration—with himself—not her. Sighing, he grabbed one of the blankets and a pillow and went to the corner where Sam had been making her bed. He was just about to extinguish the oil lamp when there was a rustling from the pallet.

 

"Jack?" She had rolled to face him, raising up on one elbow. He couldn't see her face clearly, but what he could see of her didn't look mad...or scared. 

 

"Go to sleep," he murmured roughly, pulling the blanket around his shoulders.

 

"Come to bed," she called softly, holding her blanket up in invitation. "It'll be warmer—and it only makes sense."

 

"You're sure?" he asked, even as he struggled to his feet, the blanket getting all tangled around him.

 

"I'm sure." She laughed softly as he finally got untangled and he glared mildly at her, his pride taking a minor hit. But he decided he could be generous, as he knelt down next to her, because her eyes were full of tender affection and the half-shy smile on her lips was the most tempting thing he'd ever seen. Lying down next to her, he carefully urged her to turn on her side and then he snuggled up against her back, draping an arm around her. 

 

She squirmed for a bit and he fussed with the blankets, finally getting them covered and she finally seemed to find a comfortable position, her head eventually resting on his arm. It would be numb by morning, but he didn't care. She was soft and warm against him and there was really no place he'd rather be right now. Well...maybe back in the future, on his boat, with her curled up next to him. It might not be so bad here, he decided pragmatically, if he got to sleep with her in his arms every night.

 

"This is nice," she whispered, one of her hands almost cautiously finding his, twining her fingers easily with his.

 

"Mmmhmm," he murmured, nuzzling her nape. She wriggled against him again and he smiled. Yeah, he could so get used to this and then he yawned. Normally, he'd be hot and ready for action, all snuggled up against a warm—and presumably—willing woman like Sam. But now that he'd lain down, he realized how exhausted he actually was, her proximity just giving him a nice warm feeling. He wasn't worried, there'd be plenty of time to explore things...further, in the morning.

 

"Night," he mumbled, tightening his arm around her. 

 

His eyes were already drifting shut when he heard her softly whispered, "Good night."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Something wasn't right. There was someone else in bed with her. Cautiously opening one eye, she found herself face to face with a sleeping man. And not just any man, her sleep fuzzy mind registered, but Jack O'Neill. Jack...whom she'd expected to pounce on her the minute they were in the same bed. But he hadn't. He'd just held her close and she had drifted off to sleep, lulled by the steady rhythm of his breathing and the unexpected security of his presence surrounding her.

 

The sun wasn't up yet, but there was enough of the pre-dawn glow for her to see his features clearly. While he wasn't classically handsome, there was such an aura of strength and masculinity about him that she couldn't help but respond to him. Asleep, he looked younger and she wondered briefly at their age difference—and then decided it didn't make any difference. She was already half in love with him and completely in lust. 

 

Her lips twitched in a self-amused smile. Doctor Samantha Carter had the hots for a man, and not just any man, but a bad-tempered, sometimes boorish and sometimes noble, military man. And she hadn't a clue as to how to handle him. Kissing him yesterday had been an action born of the perceived desperation of their situation. She hadn't wanted to die without knowing at least something of the passion that other women spoke of and that the media hyped to no end. 

 

Carefully rolling to her back, so as not to disturb him, Sam gazed up at the roof of the tent. She wanted him and she already had ample evidence that he wanted her. But would he still want her when he found out she had no experience? Zero? Nada? Zilch? Oh, she'd had a boyfriend or two and had found their kisses pleasant enough, but not earth-shattering. None of them had ever stuck around long enough for her to see if she'd find anything else about the physical side of romance pleasant or earth shattering. But this man, he'd already shown her earth shattering and she felt all tingly just thinking about what else he could show her. 

 

Sam decided she'd better get out of bed before she did something totally humiliating like attacking him while he slept. Cautiously slipping to the foot of the pallet, she managed to leave it without disturbing him. Creeping to the far corner of the tent, she had just finished discreetly using the 'facilities' and was pouring some water into the basin when she heard movement from the pallet.

 

"Hey," he rumbled, his voice still full of sleep. His hair was sticking up randomly on his head and he rubbed his eyes. When he looked at her again, his lips curved in a slow smile. "You've ruined my plans."

 

"Your plans?" she asked, splashing water on her hands and face.

 

"Yeah, I was going to wake you with a kiss."

 

The tingling started up again and Sam hid her delighted confusion and blush behind the scrap of cloth that she used to dry her face. Before she could even think of an appropriate response to his blatant statement, there was a small commotion outside the door of the tent. Jack stiffened and they both looked toward the tent flap.

 

"Colonel? Missy Samantha?" A child's voice penetrated into the quiet of the tent. "Daniel says I am to bring you for breakfast!"

 

"We'll be right there!" Jack called, tossing back the covers back.

 

Sam busied herself with putting on the three layers of clothing and robes that she was expected to wear—and ignored Jack as he got dressed, donning layer upon layer of robes as well. Hiding what she knew to be an exceptional body. She had felt it against her last night, but hadn't truly appreciated the visual impact he had when clothed only in his underwear.

 

Shaking her head against her errant thoughts, she decided maybe it was for the best that he was covered in voluminous robes. Adjusting her burnoose, she followed him out of the tent, because it was going to be difficult enough to concentrate without thinking about his lean body...his kisses...and what was going to happen when the day was over and they retired again for the night. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sam busied herself for the next week by restoring more of the Gate Ship's functions. It really was just busy work, she decided morosely, since Daniel and Jack had been arguing all week about its eventual disposition. Daniel wanted it destroyed, something that Jack appeared reluctant to agree with. She could understand Jack—she felt pretty much the same way. Besides being an incredible piece of technology, it was also their last connection to the home they'd left behind. Anything could happen. Ra could come back or some other alien. 

 

Connecting another circuit, Sam jumped a bit when it sparked at her. Letting the stylus drop, she sighed heavily and sat down, slumping against a bulkhead. She looked out the open hatch of the ship. Nothing but desert and sand for miles. Oh, she knew over the closest sand dune there was the oasis around which the encampment had settled. But she couldn't help but feel like a fish out of water here—and always would be. While the locals were nice enough, the men only suffered her presence because of Daniel—and her link to Jack. She recognized their veiled hostility and they would have dismissed her contributions if not for Daniel and Jack. Hell, she'd spent ten years in Washington getting the same reaction from the men there. Nice to see that the species hadn't evolved that much over the years.

 

And she could tell the women weren't going to be much better. Most of them eyed her with the same hostility and distrust that the men had. She couldn't tell if they thought she was a threat to their men or if they were jealous of her. Katep's wife was the only one who treated her decently—and probably because she was used to Daniel and his ways. If she thought it would help, she'd yell at the other women that she wasn't a threat to them—but that she also wasn't going to let them have her man! She snorted. Her man...dangerous to think of him that way, especially given the last week. 

 

At least Daniel had started to warm up to her, smiling more and actually teasing her. Every now and then, she'd catch a melancholy look in his eyes. She instinctively knew that he was thinking of the other her at those moments, and the other Jack. Her mind still boggled when she tried to imagine another her, even though she'd seen the videotape of her. She wondered how she compared to the other Sam and the whole Air Force thing, but decided quickly she really didn't want to know. The brief scenes she'd see on the videotape showed a confident, sell-assured woman. The exact opposite of her.

 

And the way that Daniel—and even Katep and his wife—had assumed that she and Jack were 'together' made her wonder about the other two. Had they been involved? Maybe they weren't as different as she thought. Sam sighed again and uncorked her water skin, taking a long drink before getting back to her self-appointed task. Pulling down another control panel, she began checking its function, her thoughts drifting back to what had become her one over-riding thought during the last week. She never should have told him. 

 

_Rising with the sun meant that that by evening, everyone was more than ready to retire. They'd eaten with Daniel, Katep and his family again, and then Jack had led the way back to their tent. Katep's oldest son, Yousef, had given them another oil lamp to use. Sam had noticed the women distributing oil and lighting the lamps and she wondered when that would become her responsibility. She and Jack would only be guests here so long, sooner or later they'd have to pitch in and do their share of the work._

_Once back at their tent, Jack had waited outside while she'd prepared for bed. She felt funny about making him wait outside, knowing they were going to sleep together, but she was still a little shy and a lot nervous. Calling his name quietly, she had just made it to the pallet when he came in. Lying down on her back, she watched him with that odd mixture of fear and excitement that the thought of kissing him—and more—inevitably produced._

_She knew he was trying to put her at ease, when he engaged her in undemanding talk about their day and the negotiations while he undressed. She must've made appropriate responses, but the whole conversation was a blur, her focus so totally on him and his movements as he removed the voluminous robes. Her throat felt as dry as the sand outside their tent when he was finally stripped down to his T-shirt and boxer-briefs._

_The look in his eyes as he walked over to the pallet set her heart to racing. When he lowered himself down next to her, propping himself up on his side, she thought her heart was going to beat out of her chest. His fingers were warm against her cheek when he tenderly caressed her and his lips were hot when he finally pressed them to her trembling lips. She clutched almost desperately at his arms, the seductive pull of his mouth making her head swim. She needed to tell him, before they both got in any deeper._

_"Jack," she murmured against his lips._

_"Hmmm?" His mouth merely slid off her lips to glide slowly along her jaw, one hand already moving casually down her hip._

_"I...Jack...."_

_"Yes?" His mouth was at her ear now, his teeth tugging erotically on her earlobe._

_"I'm not, I mean...." Some of her desperation in her voice must've finally penetrated, because he lifted his head and looked down at her._

_"What is it?" His voice was low and so tender that she wanted to weep._

_"I'm not very experienced," she blurted out._

_His eyes took on a wary look. "Just how much experience do you have?"_

_She took a deep breath and cursed her voice when it trembled. "Not. Very. Much."_

_At any other time, she would have found the look on his face to be comical. Maybe on TV or in a movie...but not now, when it was directed at her._

_"None?" he asked in obvious disbelief._

_All she could manage was a quick shake of head._

_"Shit." He dropped to his back next to her, one arm going up to cover his eyes._

_Okay, this wasn't exactly how she expected him to act. Sitting up, she reached out and tentatively touched his arm. He removed it and looked up at her, his eyes remote._

_"We don't have to stop," she said, feeling incredibly gauche._

_"Sam, you can't want—"_

_"Yes, I do," she interrupted. "I know what I want."_

_"No," he said, his voice emphatic this time. "You've been through a lot in the past few days. For crying out loud, you met me less than two weeks ago!"_

_"That doesn’t matter," she replied urgently. Her hand slid from his arm to his chest, resting lightly over his heart. "I know what I want," she repeated. "I want you."_

_His eyes flashed with such pure desire that she felt it all the way to her core and her heart leapt in response. But then he shut it down completely, that cool, remote look returning to his deep brown eyes. He sat up so abruptly, that she gave a small squeak, almost losing her balance. She watched in quiet despair as he threw his robes back on, slipping his feet into a pair of the goatskin slippers all the natives wore._

_"Go to sleep," he rumbled. He paused at the tent opening, his eyes hooded and his expression grim. "I'll be back later."_

 

And that had been that. She'd finally fallen into a restless sleep, aware on some level that he did return to their tent and did lay down on the pallet with her. She knew she'd woken up at one point during the night and felt him spooned up against her, one arm wrapped tightly around her, which was unexpected, after his earlier refusal. And, god help her, she found it comforting. But he'd been up and out of the tent by dawn. And the pattern had repeated itself for every night since then. 

 

During the day, he was excruciatingly kind, courteous and patient with her. So evidently he still considered her a valued member of the team, even if he didn’t want to have sex with her. But then, from time to time, she'd catch him looking at her, his unguarded expression revealing a tenderness and longing that melted her heart. And that was the only thing that gave her hope. 

 

Putting her tools away and closing the access panel she'd been working on, she stood and stretched. The sun was getting low in the sky and she needed to get back to the encampment before it was dark. And tonight she was going to do something about the whole insane situation. Because if this was what it was going to be like for the next fifty some years while they were stranded here, well...that just wasn't acceptable.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jack sat on the crest of the sand dune and casually surveyed the surrounding area. From this particular vantage point—and with his binoculars—he had a perfect view of the entire area. Their tent city, set up around the small oasis, was just to the east, Ra's pyramid rose majestically from the sands to the south and just down in the small valley that led to the oasis, was the Gate Ship. That this was also the perfect vantage point for keeping an eye on Sam was something Jack tried to ignore. Not that she really needed looking after, but she was still mostly a stranger—and a woman—to these people, so he felt better knowing where she was and what she was doing.

 

Of course, the only places she'd been were the ship, the common area where they ate their meals and their tent. Focusing the binoculars on the ship, Jack could just make out Sam through the front window. He figured he knew why she spent so much time in the ship, it was the one place she felt comfortable and where she could actually do something. Not that fixing the ship would help them in the long run, especially if Daniel had his way and they destroyed it.

 

He wasn't so sure destroying the ship was the best idea. Maybe it was just the military officer in him, but he wouldn't readily agree to destroy the one thing that gave them an advantage in this unknown environment. Sure, Ra was gone, but who was to say that another Goa'uld or alien wouldn't show up. And there were other practical considerations. 

 

Teal'c had confided in him that he and the Jaffa that Ra had left behind when he'd departed so abruptly would need to relocate to a...friendlier planet. Or at least one where their goa'uld symbiotes would pose no risk. And one where they could work to free all the Jaffa, a noble and daunting goal. There were several planets he had suggested, ones on the outer fringes of Goa'uld occupied space that would suit them. The ship would make relocating the Jaffa easier—especially if they encountered any resistance. 

 

And that left him and Sam. Oh, he could probably make a go of it here. There wasn't much fishing around, but he supposed there would be something he could do—tent-maker, goat herder, merchant, horse trader, maybe even mercenary. Unfortunately, Sam had even fewer options than he did—she probably hadn't realized it yet, but she was basically considered his 'property'. And in the current culture, she was only good for two things, to keep his house and bear his children. He couldn't help but wonder if there wasn't a world out there where they could live with more freedom than they could here.

 

Which still left him...and Sam. He sighed and ignored the low-level arousal that seemed to plague him all the time whenever he saw her...thought about her. It was pure torture, lying down next to her every night. Knowing that all he could do was look at her...hold her...and nothing more. Even though she would have let him make love to her, had pleaded with him. An honorable man wouldn't take advantage of someone so inexperienced, and that's what he was trying to be in this situation, an honorable man. And, of course, what had originally started out as lust had turned into something more. 

 

It was the something more that troubled him now. He still thought she was hot, he wanted to make love to her until they both passed out from exhaustion. But he also wanted to spend time with her, talk with her, watch her laugh, smile and just be with her. Whether he liked it or not, he was enough of a realist to know he had it bad for one Doctor Samantha Carter. Jack sighed. His life had been so simple until that day the hot, geeky blonde and her nerdy friend had stepped onto his boat. 

 

The soft sound of footsteps in the sand and the swishing of the long robes alerted Jack to that fact that he was going to have company, whether he wanted it or not. And he knew who it would be. The footsteps paused and Jack looked up, squinting in the fading sunlight. "Daniel," he said, tucking the binoculars back into his vest and fishing his sunglasses from around his neck. "Pull up some sand."

 

"Hey, Jack." Daniel sat down and fussed briefly with his robes, before finally getting settled. He didn't say anything more, just sat quietly and looked out into the valley with him. Jack frowned. He was still trying to figure this guy out, one part scholar, one part warrior and one part pain in the ass was his general assessment. Jack didn't say anything either, just sat and watched the ship. The sun was starting to set and she'd be leaving soon. 

 

"Waiting for Sam?"

 

Jack grunted.

 

"She's quite a woman."

 

Jack grunted again.

 

"So...how long have you known her?" 

 

Jack finally turned his head and glared at Daniel. "Does this conversation have a point?"

 

"Just asking." Daniel's expression was all innocence. A look Jack knew the other man had undoubtedly perfected over the years and had probably used on the other O'Neill.

 

"How long have we been here?"

 

Daniel shrugged. "A week, I guess."

 

"Then I've know her for about a month."

 

"Really?" 

 

Interestingly enough, Jack didn't think Daniel looked as surprised as he sounded. "Really."

 

"Wow. My Sam and Jack had known each other for years before they finally did anything about their feelings for each other."

 

"Yeah, well...." Jack floundered for a moment, not sure if Daniel was insulting him and Sam or not. "We're different."

 

"Not so much it seems," the other man commented dryly. Daniel looked at him then, his eyes serious. "How do you think she'll adapt?" 

 

Jack wasn't too surprised at Daniel's question. He'd already discovered Daniel was an astute observer of the world and people around him. And he wasn't surprised that apparently Daniel was having the same misgivings.

 

"With time...eventually." Jack looked at Daniel speculatively. "Unless there's another option?"

 

"Maybe." Daniel smiled, then pointed toward the ship. "Oh look, she's leaving."

 

Jack's head whipped around, damned if she wasn't. Both men rose to their feet and Jack pulled out his binoculars. She stood by the door to the ship, waiting as it raised. It might have been a trick of the distance and the fading light, but Jack thought she looked sad. He should know, he'd seen that look a lot on her face, ever since he'd refused the sweetest offer he'd ever received.

 

"Meet you back at camp," Daniel called, heading back the way he'd arrived. Jack nodded distractedly, his attention now focussed solely on Sam. He walked along the crest of the dune, pacing Sam, intent on making sure she made it back to camp safely.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sam ate quietly, not taking part in the lively discussion going on around her. But she enjoyed the friendly camaraderie of Katep and his family. Even Jack had joined in, teaching Yousef and his brother some future slang words, which had the whole family laughing uproariously when Daniel would translate.

 

When the meal was finished, Sam just as quietly joined Katep's wife, Dereyni, in clearing away the dishes and leftover food. The children scrambled off to play, while the men continued to sit and talk. Sam studiously ignored Jack's curious looks her way and carried an armful of crockery to the back of the tent where Dereyni did the washing.

 

Sam silently joined Dereyni, rinsing and then drying the various plates and bowls. Dereyni kept up an undemanding flow of small talk about the children, the rebellion and the chances for a change in the weather—if any. 

 

Sam only half-listened, which is why she almost dropped a terra cotta bowl when Dereyni added, "Is not all well between you and your man?"

 

Clutching frantically at the bowl, Sam looked into the woman's sympathetic brown eyes. "Yes...no..." she stammered, finally sighing in defeat. "I don't know."

 

Dereyni chuckled softly. "Samantha, if you do not know, then I think all is not well."

 

"Is it that obvious?"

 

"To another woman, yes." Dereyni shrugged. "The men? Not so much."

 

"I just don't know what to do," Sam admitted.

 

Dereyni passed her another plate. "I have often found that when Katep is bothered by all the burdens of life, a soothing bath is very helpful."

 

Sam slowly dried the plate. A soothing bath sounded good to her, too. So far, she'd been bathing the way Dereyni had told her, using the fragrant homemade soap and two buckets—one to wash with and one to rinse with. She hadn't really thought to wonder what Jack was doing. The bath part was new though. 

 

"You have a bath tub?" Sam asked skeptically.

 

"What is that?"

 

"Ah...a large basin, big enough for a man to sit in?"

 

Dereyni grinned. "Ah yes, we do." Her smile turned sly. "Do you think O'Neill would like to use it?"

 

Sam bit her lip. Even if Jack didn't want to use it, she knew she eventually would. But maybe this was the opening she needed to reach Jack. Sam finally smiled at the other woman. 

 

"Yes," she said, with more conviction than she felt. "I think he would."

 

"Excellent!" Dereyni absolutely beamed. She grabbed a towel and started drying her hands. "I will have Yousef and Sadeem bring it to your tent. I have had the water warming all day."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jack waited patiently outside the tent while Sam carried out her evening routine. The few people that were out in their small section of the encampment appeared to have gotten used to this daily ritual, barely sparing him more than a passing glance. After the usual amount of time had passed, Jack entered the tent. The flap fluttered down behind him and he stopped in surprise. She was still up—and dressed.

 

"Sam?" he asked, taking off his kaffiya. "Is something wrong?"

 

"No," she smiled serenely, setting the ewer she'd been holding back on the table. Rising to her feet, she met him in the middle of the room. "Here, let me help you." 

 

She brushed his hands away and Jack watched in bemusement as she swiftly unfastened his outer robe. Her behavior was totally confusing him, but he shrugged out of the garment, letting her take it. She carefully folded it, setting it aside, and then her nimble fingers began unlacing the cord at the neck opening of the next layer. 

 

"Sam," he said, grabbing one of her hands. "What are you doing?"

 

"Dereyni has given us another change of clothing." She gently tugged her hand free and continued undressing him. He nodded, vaguely recalling that she had disappeared with Dereyni after their evening meal. 

 

"And tomorrow she'll take me with her when she does her family's washing."

 

"Settling right in, are you?" he joked.

 

That melancholy look flashed briefly in her eyes and Jack knew he'd touched on a sensitive topic. But then she smiled briefly. "Seems the best thing to do."

 

Jack nodded again, relieved that she was adapting to their new environment, even though part of him was disappointed. He let pull the second garment off over his head, leaving in clad in just his T-shirt and boxer-briefs. 

 

"I want those too," she called over her shoulder, as she folded up the second robe, setting it with the other.

 

"Now?" he squeaked—feeling an unaccustomed flare of panic.

 

She actually had the nerve to grin at him. And then he was rendered speechless when she dropped to her knees in front of him and began unlacing his boots. He obediently lifted his foot when she tugged one boot and well-worn sock off. 

 

Her nose wrinkled slightly, but she started working immediately on the other boot, pausing briefly to smile up at him. "I thought you might like to bathe."

 

Jack looked at her like she was suddenly talking ancient Egyptian. Did she just ask him if he wanted a bath? He automatically lifted his other foot, his boot and sock sliding off and he just gaped at her. 

 

Gracefully rising, she raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

 

His eyes narrowed and he looked at her, seeing what he had missed before. Behind the bravado, her eyes were shy and pleading; her hands were clasped tightly in front of her and he suspected that in a minute she'd be wringing them together. She was offering him an olive branch, of sorts. And he'd be damned if he refused a second offer from her. He grabbed the hem of his T-shirt, and saw the quick flare of relief in her eyes, before he pulled it over his head. 

 

Once he had the rather...ripe shirt off, he saw that she was still standing in front of him, but this time, she held what looked like a large bath towel. "Here," she said briskly, exchanging the T-shirt for the towel.

 

He knew what it was for and raised his eyebrow, waiting patiently until she turned her back—which she finally did with an embarrassed smile. For some odd reason, he found himself turning his back on her as well. Shucking his briefs, he wrapped the towel securely around his hips. Clearing his throat, he turned around. She wasn't standing in front of him any more. You wouldn't think he could lose her in such a small tent.

 

"Over here, Jack," she called. She was standing by the curtain she had rigged up across one corner of the tent. He had started mentally calling it her 'dressing room', because she disappeared behind it every night and morning. And he knew there was no bathtub back there. Truth be told, he wasn't exactly sure how she meant for him to wash up, unless it was just to take a spit bath. 

 

"Where's the bath?" he asked and she smiled, pulling back the curtain. Resting proudly in the corner was what looked like one of the large feeding troughs that were used to hold water for the horses. And if it was, he really didn't want to know. He padded over to where she stood and inspected his 'bath tub'. It looked big enough for him to sit in—without turning him into a pretzel—and he figured maybe it really was a bathtub, because one end was slightly higher than the rest. It was already full of water and he dipped his fingers into it, finding the temperature lukewarm. 

 

He looked at Sam curiously. She stood at one end of the tub, an anxious look on her face and her hands once more clenched tightly in front of her. "Where did you get this?"

 

"Dereyni loaned it to us." 

 

"The water is kind of warm." He removed his hand and shook it briefly, water droplets flying.

 

"She's had it warming out in the sun all day."

 

Jack grinned suddenly. "I hope I’m not depriving Katep of a bath."

 

"No, I think it was for the boys, actually. But they won't mind."

 

"How did you get it here?"

 

"Yousef and Sadeem brought it over while you were talking with Katep and Daniel after dinner. And that's enough with the questions," she said briskly. "Get in."

 

She stood there, and the determined look on her face told him she didn’t plan on budging an inch or even turning her back. It was the same look she'd had when she'd insisted that she and Daniel be allowed to come on the mission with them. Okay, if that was the way she wanted to play it, Jack decided he would give her what she wanted. Casually grabbing the tucked in end of his towel, Jack pulled it free, letting it drop from around his hips and handed it to her. He chuckled softly when her face turned bright red and her eyes widened, but she took the towel from him and, still smirking, he stepped into the tub. 

 

The tepid water actually felt good and he carefully sat down, careful not to splash too much water around. Groaning softly, he stretched his legs out as much as he could, and leaned back against the smooth wood. His knees stuck up out of the water, the water coming about halfway up his chest, which wasn't bad he decided, given that he was taking a bath in a horse trough. 

 

"Nice?" 

 

"Yeah," he sighed, closing his eyes. "It is." A hot shower would be really nice, but this would have to do. He could already feel some of the day's tension melting away, along with some of the more superficial dirt and sand. 

 

Jack was dimly aware of Sam moving around and figured she was going to leave him in peace to enjoy his bath. Which in a weird way kind of disappointed him, so he wasn't prepared at all when he felt the gentle touch of a wet cloth on his shoulder. His eyes flew open and he sat up abruptly, sending water slopping over the sides of the tub. "What the—"

 

"Jack!" Sam squeaked, dropping the wash rag and what he presumed was soap into the tub, before tumbling back off her knees.

 

"Shit! I'm sorry, Sam," he started to get up, but she stopped him by holding up her hand toward him.

 

"No," she said, a little breathlessly. "I'm okay. You just startled me." She righted herself, once more kneeling next to the tub and he noticed absently that she'd removed all her outer robes and now wore only the simple under-shift. That shy, uncertain look was back on her face and she bit her lip briefly before speaking again. "I thought I would help you." She shrugged, a hesitant smile trembling on her lips.

 

Sam had kept him off balance since he'd entered the tent, and if he wasn't already living in some kind of weird space/time paradox, he figured his head would have exploded already. And if his head didn't explode, well...there were other parts that were probably going to come close before this bath was over. Not really seeing any other option—or wanting another one—he felt around under the water, and eventually locating the errant washrag and soap, he offered them like a peace offering to Sam. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Her heart was pounding so hard inside her chest, Sam was sure he could hear it. But his lips just curved in that trademark slow, sexy smile and she snatched the washrag and soap out of his hand. His lips twitched just the teeniest bit and she could feel the blush rising on his cheeks again. She could do this...she had to do this. She had been aching to touch him for days—to be precise, ever since he'd kissed her six days earlier. This was her chance to show him she could handle a man like him—and a situation like this. 

 

Forcing in a slow breath, she rose up on her knees and calmly dipped the washrag and soap back into the water. She sensed his movement and panicked for a moment, but he just settled back against the backboard again. Sneaking a quick peek at him, she was glad to see those all too discerning eyes of his were closed, which gave her the needed courage to begin slowly rubbing the now soapy washcloth on the shoulder closest to her. 

 

The last time she'd given someone else a bath, it had been her two-year old nephew, and he hadn't been quite as cooperative as Jack. Cody had laughed and splashed water all over her, more interested in his bath toys than actually getting clean. The thought of never seeing her nephew again filled her with momentary sadness, but Sam pushed the sadness aside. No use crying over spilt milk, her grandmother had always said. She had Jack now, and it was up to her to convince him that the passion that had flared so quickly between them would last and endure whatever life—and time—threw at them. 

 

Sam realized she'd been rubbing the same part of Jack's shoulder for the last few minutes and she wondered what he must think of her. He didn't seem to mind, his eyes were still closed and his face had taken on that relaxed look she usually only saw when he was asleep. His passivity gave her further courage and she got down to serious work.

 

Arms were easy. She glided the soapy rag up and down the one closest to her, Jack obediently raising his arm when prompted. His hands distracted her briefly, the long graceful fingers and just the sheer size of them when compared to hers started that tingly feeling again. She felt a delicious shiver run through her at the thought of those hands touching her...caressing her.... Tamping down on those errant thoughts, she moved to his other arm and then his back.

 

"Learn forward," she murmured. And he did, presenting her with the smooth, muscular expanse of his back and shoulders. Sam took a deep breath and soaped up her washrag again before running it along his broad shoulders.

 

"That soap smells good," he mumbled. 

 

"It's sandalwood." 

 

"Nice."

 

She silently agreed, but not necessarily with the warm, seductive smell of the soap. She was entranced with the warm, seductive feel of his skin under hands. Abandoning the washrag, she used her bare hands and the small shard of soap to wash him. Moving her hands up and down his back, she pressed firmly into his muscles, but when he moaned softly, she paused. 

 

"Did I hurt you?"

 

"No," he was quick to assure her. "Feels good."

 

His words warmed her even more and she smiled, pleased that he was enjoying the experience. Lingering as long as she dared on his back, it was eventually time to move on. Grabbing the washcloth again, she moved to his chest, acutely aware of his eyes on her while she moved the washcloth across his pecs, the muscles just as firm there as on his back. When her hand dipped below the water, to reach his abdomen, she felt him tense. The water was soapy by now, but she'd already had a tantalizing glimpse of what was hiding beneath the surface.

 

"Easy there, Sam," he muttered, his voice rough. She felt the telltale blush start again, but managed to get his belly washed without incident. His sigh of relief was almost as great as hers when she pulled her hand out of the water. 

 

Washing his long legs was almost anticlimactic then, though she did take great delight in discovering that his feet were slightly ticklish. And she marveled again at the differences between their bodies, the latent strength that was concealed beneath the robes he wore. 

When she'd washed as far up his thighs as she dared, she looked at him. His eyes were heavy lidded and he let out a short huff. "I can take it from here," he rumbled.

 

Sam gladly handed over the washrag to him and then rose, busying herself with hauling the bucket of rinse water closer. "What about your hair?" she asked.

 

"Where's the soap?"

 

Their hands collided in the water, Jack finding the soap before she had a chance. "Got it!" he crowed. She rolled her eyes and snatching one of the smaller bowls she had brought with her, dipped it into the water bucket and poured it over his head.

 

"Hey!" he sputtered, water dripping down his face and hair. 

 

Sam laughed. "I'm just helping you wash your hair!"

 

His laugh was low and sent the customary thrill up her spine. But, he handed her the soap, which she snatched out of his hand, causing him to chuckle again. Kneeling beside the tub again, she worked up some suds with her hands and then slowly ran her fingers through his short hair. The incredible intimacy of what she was sharing with him almost had her faltering. Everything she had shared with him up to this point seemed superficial. Yes, they had bonded over shared danger, kisses and even a bed...but taking care of him was utterly new and extraordinarily dangerous. Before this moment, having sex with him might have been something she did for fun and curiousity. But now...now the enormity of giving herself to him scared her. 

 

Sobered by her revelation, Sam quickly finished with his hair, perversely denying herself the pleasure she found in touching him. Sitting back on her knees, she absently dried her hands on the hem of her shift. There was just one more thing, she glanced at the straight edge and camel hair brush Dereyni had given her.

 

"Do you want to shave?"

 

Jack had already grabbed the towel he'd discarded earlier and was drying his hair. He paused, the wet strands of hair sticking up all over his head. "You have a razor?" he asked, one hand already stroking the weeks worth of stubble on his cheeks. 

 

She nodded, picking up the straight edge and handing it to him. His eyes widened, but he took it from her, testing the edge with his thumb. It was sharp—she'd already discovered that. 

 

His brown eyes fastened on hers. "You'll have to do it."

 

"Me?" No, shaving him was something she definitely didn't want to do.

 

"Don't have a mirror," he said simply.

 

His expression was neutral but she felt like he had thrown down a gauntlet. In spite of her earlier doubts, and the fact that the 'her' of a few weeks ago would have run as fast as she could in the opposite direction if a man like Jack O'Neill so much as looked cross-eyed at her; the 'her' that had blossomed since meeting him rose to his challenge.

 

"It'll be easier if you're not in the tub."

 

He nodded, his dark eyes still holding hers as he stood up. She didn't look away this time, she wouldn’t let him intimidate her with his masculinity. But oh my...his lean body was a powerful lure and her body responded helplessly to him. She could already feel the moistness growing between her legs just from the brief glance at his groin she'd allowed herself. Her body knew what it wanted, the chronic ache low in her gut merely intensifying in the presence of his blatant masculinity.

 

"Wait," she instructed. He paused, his eyebrow raised. Sam picked up one of the buckets of extra water and poured it over him, water running down his shoulders, back, chest. Lingering suds flowed down his body, swept away by the clean water. 

 

Sam watched, almost hypnotized by the sight. Even though she'd shared a bed with him for the past week, she hadn't looked. Naïve she might be, but she knew that he was hardening right before her eyes. Normal male response, she reminded herself, this would happen in the presence of any woman. But that couldn't chase away the primal awareness that he was hardening in response to her. Sam could barely distinguish anymore between all the varying levels of arousal she could feel whenever he looked at her—or she looked at him. 

 

She suddenly wasn't so sure Dereyni's idea had been such a good one. No, she had to be honest with herself, she'd known from the start that it wasn't a good idea since the moment the other woman had suggested it. But that hadn't stopped her—or even slowed her down. She'd gone too far to stop now—she'd play this out to the end. It wasn't until he growled her name that she realized she'd been staring—unmoving—at him, the bucket still clutched in her hands.

 

"Sam, I either shave or take you to bed right now."

 

Her eyes flew to his face, the stark desire on his face no longer alarming—and she didn't blush this time. The outcome was inevitable and she accepted it. "Shave," she replied with deceptive calmness, letting the bucket drop out of her hand. Reaching for the towel he'd set aside, she almost missed the sharp disappointment that flew briefly over his features. When she held the towel out to him, his expression was eerily blank. 

 

"Then bed," she promised.

 

Passion once more flared in his eyes, before he banked it down into a subtle glimmer and his lips twitched in a slight smile. "Thanks," he murmured, taking the towel.

 

His wry tone had her wondering if he was thanking her for the towel or her implied acceptance of whatever the ambiguous 'bed' involved. It didn't really matter, the outcome would still be the same. Ignoring him while he proceeded to dry off, she began working a lather, using the bowl, shaving soap and camel hairbrush the way Dereyni had instructed. It didn't take long to produce a foamy lather and when she glanced over at Jack, she was strangely disappointed to see that he had the towel safely wrapped around his waist.

 

"Here," she said, turning the empty bucket over, "sit on this." Her first inclination had been to suggest to the pallet, but common sense prevailed. Right now, if she got him on the pallet she had the feeling he'd never get shaved. Even so, when he sat down, he exposed an alarming expanse of one, firm thigh. Ignoring the potent masculinity of his nearly naked body, she knelt down next to him.

 

"Wait." Jack shifted, so that she now knelt between his spread thighs. She couldn't really protest, as he was still mostly covered—at least the most distracting parts were covered. And, as reluctant as she was to admit it, it would make shaving him easier. Looking anywhere other than his eyes, she began smearing the soapy lather on his face. This close to him, she was enveloped by his scent. He smelled good, the sandalwood soap mixing with his clean, male scent and she knew she'd forever more associate sandalwood with Jack and this moment. 

 

Once his cheeks and chin were covered, she brushed lather onto his throat, smearing the final dab along his upper lip. She grinned when he grimaced. "Taste bad?"

 

"Soapy." 

 

Setting the bowl and brush aside, she took a deep breath and picked up the straight edge. Shaving him couldn't be any more difficult than shaving her legs—at least that's what she was going to tell herself. "Turn your head," she instructed. He did, looking to his right. It was awkward at first, manipulating the razor and using her other hand to keep his skin taut enough so the razor would glide easily. He helped as best he could, years of shaving giving him an advantage in the various facial contortions needed.

 

His cheeks were easy, as was his throat. His upper lip and chin were nerve wracking, however. She was so afraid she was going to cut him. But somehow she managed to get the job done. Picking up the cloth she'd used to bathe him, she wiped away the last of the soap and surveyed her handiwork. She watched as he felt along his cheek and chin, checking her job, no doubt. And then he smiled. 

 

"Thank you."

 

God, he was so handsome—not that he'd been ugly before, his stubble had been attractive in a rugged, unkempt sort of way. But clean-shaven, she had almost forgotten. He didn't say anything more, his smile slowly changing into that dangerous one and the butterflies started swarming in her stomach. She was no less nervous now than when she had shaved him, it just adopted a different form now.

 

"You're welcome," she mumbled. Surging to her feet, she busied herself in tidying up after his bath to hide the return of her nerves. She kept her back to Jack while she worked, trying to recapture the courage that had brought her this far. She knew what she wanted, and he seemed to want the same thing as well. But then, she'd thought that he'd wanted her before, until he'd found out how inexperienced she was. 

 

The soft whispers of movement told her he had moved, but she still jumped slightly when she felt his hands on her shoulders. She shivered when he nuzzled her ear and his voice was low in her ear when he murmured, "Let's go to bed."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jack felt her trembling against him, the only real sign of her remaining nervousness. Running his hands down her bare arms in a light caress, he shifted until he stood in front of her. He gently clasped her hands with his and studied her with steely determination. He wouldn't stop this time. He didn't care anymore that she was a virgin. Instead of waning, his desire had only increased over the past week. And she wanted him....

 

Everything she had done this evening had been a deliberate act of seduction. Oh, not the typical seduction of practiced touches, a slinky dress and musky perfume. This was something much more insidious and powerful, a caring that went beyond the impersonal flattery and glibly voiced insincerity's that women had used on him in the past.

 

The intimacy of something as simple as bathing him had strengthened the fragile ties that bound them together in this time and place. It was still her choice, however, and he had to be certain.

 

"You're sure this is what you want?"

 

She gave him an almost exasperated smile. "Yes, I'm sure. I want to make love with you."

 

"What if you get pregnant?"

 

Evidently there were still some things that could make her blush. "Dereyni gave me something," she mumbled.

 

"What?" She had piqued his curiosity.

 

Sam shrugged, trying—and failing—to look nonchalant. "A kind of diaphragm, with some sour wine salve or something on it, that's supposed to act like a spermicide."

 

"Yeah?"

 

She nodded, her cheeks still bright crimson. Another thought occurred to him and he had to ask. "And it's there, I mean, in place right now?" She nodded again, a suprisingly defiant look battling with her embarrassment.

 

"So you had this planned all along?" He started backing up, pulling her with him.

 

Sam bit her lip and shuffled along with him. "Kind of."

 

"I'll be damned." She was certainly full of surprises tonight. 

 

"Are you mad?"

 

"Hell, no," he reassured her quickly, relieved when the uncertainty that had colored her eyes and voice faded. "Just surprised." He smirked. "I knew it was just a matter of time."

 

"Did you now?" she huffed, trying to look all indignant. All she managed though was to look adorable. 

 

"You know I did," he teased. His next backward step was onto the pallet. Taking one more step back, he pulled her with him, sinking down onto the blanket and pillow strewn mat. He immediately moved onto his side and propped himself up on one elbow. 

 

"Well, maybe," she conceded. Sitting on her knees beside him, she smiled perkily. "So, when do we start?"

 

Jack choked back a snort of laughter. "Start? We started a week ago, sweetheart."

 

She huffed again. "You know what I mean." And that exasperated tone was back in her voice.

 

"I know," he soothed. Reaching out, he lazily walked his fingers up her arm. "Well," he cocked his head to the side and studied her. Her expression was open and without guile; an eager and expectant look that reminded him this was all new territory for her. A week ago, that had scared him. Now...well, now he couldn't wait to show her how good it could be between two people. Her arm quivered slightly under his caressing fingers and his lips curved in a lazy smile. 

 

"I think it's my turn."

 

"Your turn?"

 

"You just spent the last hour torturing me, what with your hands all over my body." He tugged on her wrist, which brought her down in a delightful sprawl against him. She squeaked and tried to wriggle off him, but he quickly rolled and pinned her gently beneath him, loosely holding her wrists against the pallet.

 

She smiled up at him, not looking at all put out at her present position. He tightened his hands when she tried to move her arms and she raised an eyebrow. "My turn," was all he said.

 

"Ah," she breathed. 

 

He caught his breath when she squirmed beneath him, the innocent movement reminding him of the affect her touch had already had on a certain part of his anatomy. It was going to take all of his patience and self-control to carry out this seduction the way he wanted. And while he wasn't normally known for his patience, he had the feeling he'd find he had a limitless supply for this particular endeavor.

 

"Better?" he asked wryly, once she'd settle down.

 

"Yes."

 

"Good," he said, easing one of his long legs between hers. She shifted again, instinctively spreading her thighs a bit more and he settled closer. He was momentarily tempted to remove the towel, but then remembered his unlimited patience. Best not to test that particular theory, he decided. As it was, her cotton shift had ridden up and his hard thigh was agreeably nestled between her soft, equally bare ones.

 

He'd dreamt about kissing her again and he half wondered if it would be as good as he remembered. He could feel her shallow respiration's against his chest and her lips were slighlty parted—glistening a rosy pink that just begged to be kissed. She was so beautiful—

 

"Jack." 

 

Her mildly aggrieved plea roused him from his contemplation of her kissable lips.

 

"I thought there was touching involved?" she asked archly.

 

"Oh...definitely," he murmured. Lowering his head, he dimly registered her soft smile before his vision blurred and his lips met hers. He teasingly brushed his lips against hers, they were soft and tasted oh so sweet. It wasn't long before he delved deeper, capturing her mouth in a leisurely kiss. Maybe it had been so long since he'd kissed a woman that any woman's kisses would have been as potent, but somehow he doubted it. There was something about this particular woman that made it all seem fresh and new.

 

Her inexperience was touching and arousing, her hesitant participation sending the blood racing through his veins. Running his tongue along her lips, he was amused by her tiny flinch at the unexpected caress. He did it again and when she didn't respond, he pulled back slightly. Her cheeks were flushed and her gorgeous blue eyes were dilated and dazed. 

 

"Open your mouth," he murmured.

 

"Oh," was all she muttered. But by then he'd already lowered his head, his mouth fastening on hers and his tongue immediately sweeping into her mouth. She tensed slightly, but then a low moan escaped into his mouth and he felt her gradually relax. He took his time and before too long she was responding to the intimate caresses with tentative ones of her own. Eventually she strained against his restraining hands and he released her, both hands immediately clasping his head and holding him closer. Other parts of her were straining to get closer too. One slim leg was already trying to wrap around his hips and pull him closer.

 

"Easy," he muttered, dragging his lips from hers and tracing a wet line along her jaw. She sighed, her breath washing warmly across his cheek, her hands sliding to his shoulders.

 

"No fair," she whimpered.

 

Jack nipped on her earlobe. "What?"

 

"I only used my hands to touch you."

 

He chuckled, running his tongue along the delicate shell of her ear. "Don't worry, I'll use my hands, too." To emphasize his intent, Jack ran one hand down her side until he encountered warm flesh, caressing her thigh. Which was nice, while the soft cotton shift she wore was not quite as nice.

 

Levering himself off her body, he ignored her frustrated mew and knelt over her, still straddling one delectable leg. Before she could open her mouth again, he rumbled, "Too many clothes."

 

She smiled then, a slow sexy one that practically blew his brain away. "I could say the same thing."

 

"I'm only wearing a towel," he reminded her, while he grabbed the hem of the shift. He tugged and she lifted her hips and then her shoulders as he dragged it up her body, slowly baring her pale body. She raised her arms and he pulled it off over her head, tossing it aside. 

 

Seeing her naked for the first time was definitely better than anything he'd imagined. Sure, he'd felt her snuggled up against him during the night, had wrapped his arms around her and might have even cuddled her bit more closely than he really should have. But nothing that he imagined could have prepared him for the actuality of seeing her, spread out before him and waiting just for him. Though her cheeks were still tinged pink with an intriguing blend of arousal and embarrassment, she didn't act all coy or shy—her arms lay relaxed at her sides and she didn't try to hide herself from him. She looked eager and, god bless her, slightly impatient.

 

He knew then, without a doubt, she was going to be the death of him. Right now, he'd do anything she asked—and then thank her for the opportunity to have served her. He had it so bad...but he didn’t care. If he had to be trapped back in time, in this primitive place, he was damn glad now that she was with him—because he had the feeling she was the only thing that was going to keep him sane. 

 

Evidently he was taking too long, because she raised herself up on one elbow, her free hand running lightly up his chest. When her hand curled around his nape, he allowed her to pull him closer, until he was once more propped over her. He gazed down at her and she smiled, rubbing her breasts against his chest. Jack bit back a low groan as her nails raked gently down his back. 

 

"I was promised touching." Her hand glided back up to his nape, her nails scratching lightly through his short hair. 

 

Jack didn't bother to hide his low growl of approval. He barely registered her look of triumph as he lowered his head and captured her lips in a fierce kiss. She was a quick learner and she responded eagerly, her mouth opening immediately to his. And she had clearly decided that the touching went both ways, her hands moving up and down his back in sweeping caresses. 

 

Easing more of his weight down on her, Jack settled into some serious touching. There was a continuation of the kissing, of course. Kissing and nibbling her lips, along the sweet curve of her jaw, her ear, the strong muscle that ran down the side of her neck. As for the touching, he slowly moved his hand along the outer curve of her thigh, taking his time as he gentled her to his touch. 

 

When he finally reached her breast, cupping the firm mound with his palm, she didn't flinch or act at all startled. Instead, she moaned his name on a throaty gasp and whispered, "Finally."

 

"A little impatient are we?" he rumbled. He nipped at the smooth skin of her collarbone and then sucked gently, before lifting his head and gazing down at her. 

 

Her eyes were dark blue and heavy with desire, yet she still managed a wry smile. "We have waited a long time for this."

 

"For this?" he asked teasingly, thrusting his hips against her. The smile left her face and her expression turned serious. Jack froze over her, regretting his teasing words. But then that endearingly shy look filled her face and she caressed his cheek with a hand that trembled slightly.

 

"No, for you."

 

Jack didn't know what to say; he wasn't even sure he could have spoken, her softly spoken confession completely disarming him. An unexpected surge of primitive male possessiveness filled him. She was his and words weren't necessary anymore. Lowering his head, their lips met in an explosive kiss. No longer gentle and teasing, Jack plundered her sweet mouth and she encouraged him, her mouth moving urgently under his and her hands clutching at his shoulders.

 

As much as he wanted to bury his aching penis deep in her body, Jack also wanted to savor this first time. Dragging his mouth from hers, he dropped his head to her shoulder, breathing heavily. 

 

"Jack," she panted breathlessly, her fingers already tugging eagerly at his hair. 

 

"Sam," he growled, biting her shoulder before raising his head. 

 

"What now?"

 

God, she was going to be the death of him. He kissed her hard and glared down at her. "I want to do this right."

 

A bright smile filled her face and her hips moved in a subtle rotation against his. "Feels pretty right to me."

 

In spite of her provocative movement, Jack could feel a lessening of the urgency that had gripped him earlier and he relaxed a bit, actually managing one of his trademark smirks. "It's going to feel even better," he leered. 

 

She arched an eyebrow. "So you keep saying."

 

"You doubt me?"

 

"Well, so far you're more talk than action." She smirked at him. "And here I thought you Army types were all action."

 

"It's the Air Force and that's Colonel to you."

 

"Yes, sir!" she snapped smartly. And then ruined the whole effect when she smiled lazily and ran a foot down his calf before drawling, "Colonel honey."

 

"Insubordinate hussy." 

 

"That's Doctor Hussy to you," she teased. "And in case you've forgotten, I'm not in the Air Force."

 

"Thank god for that," he muttered. "Now where were we?" He idly played with a strand of her hair.

 

She stretched, her warm body moving smoothly against his. "I believe we were to the 'touching' and 'kissing' part."

 

"Oh, right...kissing," he lowered his head and kissed the hollow of her throat. "And touching," his hand once more warmly cupping her breast. Kissing his way down her breastbone, he nuzzled the soft skin of her breasts before finally drawing one pink nipple into his mouth. She gasped softly and her hands paused on his back, her nails digging in lightly as he worked the taut bud with his tongue and teeth. Biting gently, he lifted his head and looked at her. Her lips were parted, her eyes closed and a look of intense concentration filled her face.

 

"Like that?" he rumbled.

 

Her eyes fluttered open and she took a shaky breath. "It feels incredible." Jack's lips curved in a slow smile and he brushed his thumb across the tight peak. Her breath caught, her voice husky when she demanded, "Again."

 

He obliged, catching the tip between his fingers and pinching lightly. She moaned low in her throat, her eyes meeting his again. "God...Jack...I can feel that all the way to my uterus!"

 

Jack smiled with tender amusement...his little scientist. "Good, you're supposed to," he murmured, before leisurely pulling her other nipple into his mouth.

 

"I know," she said breathlessly, squirming a bit under him. "At least," she amended, "that's what I read. I just never really believed—"

 

"Sam," he said against her breast.

 

"What?"

 

He looked at her, quirking an eyebrow. "Sometimes you think too much."

 

She smiled brightly at him. "Occupational hazard," she replied. "It's just so amazing, the human body, really..."

 

Jack let her talk and resumed his journey down her body, pressing soft kisses along her belly.

 

"...the whole network of nerves and hormones, all supplying just the right amount..."

 

Shifting slightly, he coaxed her into bending her knees.

 

"...and that's not even factoring in the whole cavalcade of neurotransmitters..."

 

Jack shifted further down on the mat, finally yanking the towel he'd been wearing off, all the while half-listening to her mini-lecture on sexual arousal. 

 

"Jack, what are..." she stammered, when he urged her legs further apart, "...you doing?" And then she moaned, "Oh...Jack," when his fingers stroked carefully through her blonde curls. She was finally speechless, he noted arrogantly, the only sound out of her now a low groan when he delved experimentally through her soft folds. She was slick and wet, her hips moving instinctively towards him while he explored her warm flesh.

 

"Nothing to say?" he teased, rubbing carefully against her clitoris.

 

"Yes," she whimpered, her hips jerking against his probing hand. "Don't stop."

 

His answering chuckle was more of a low growl of arousal than humor. "Don't worry," he rumbled, lowering his head and fastening his mouth on the tiny bundle of nerves. 

 

She gasped his name and he could hear a mixture of shock and delight in her startled cry. Her pelvis practically jerked off the mat, but he held her down with an arm low across her belly and he eased back on the intimate caresses until she settled back down. Once she was calmer, he renewed his caresses, licking and stroking her with a single-minded determination. 

 

He wasn't sure if he was disappointed or pleased when she came almost immediately, gasping his name, the fingers of one slim hand twisting in his hair while her hips moved rhythmically against him. That she was incredibly responsive to him, satisfied him greatly. However, he was also mildly annoyed that he wasn't going to get to love her this way longer. But fortunately for him, this was only the beginning.

 

When he finally released her, she was making little whimpering sounds. Frowning, he crawled up her still trembling body and cupped her face between his hands. Her eyes fluttered open, a slight trace of tears glistening on her lashes. She looked absolutely shattered.

 

"Sam," he murmured urgently, "are you okay?"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sam gazed up at Jack in confusion. Was she okay? She didn't even know if she was still alive. Maybe she was in heaven, or maybe she was dreaming, because what he had just done to her was unbelievable. She had no idea her body could feel that much pleasure and survive.

 

"Sam?"

 

She swallowed and closed her eyes briefly, before opening them again and trying to focus on his face. "Was that...an orgasm?" she asked—and then felt the telltale blush.

 

A wide grin filled his face and he looked unbearably smug. "Why yes, Doctor Carter, I do believe it was."

 

He was teasing her and she didn't care. "But you didn’t...." She almost couldn't meet his eyes, even after what he'd just done to her. "I mean, we didn't have intercourse!"

 

The momentary confusion that had filled his face cleared and his features relaxed, his lips curving in that sexy smile she loved. "Well, if that's all that's worrying you, I can assure you, we will be having intercourse very shortly."

 

"You must think I'm an idiot," she muttered. She felt like a silly, insecure schoolgirl and not the thirty-something, doctor with a PhD in astrophysics that she was. For crying out loud, she was a contemporary woman, she knew there was more to sex than just putting Tab A into Slot B. Stupidly, she hadn't fully appreciated that all the reading in the world couldn't possibly have prepared her for the reality of the actual experience. Or maybe it was just the reality of the man, whose aroused body was still pressed firmly against hers. 

 

"No, I think you're incredibly smart, beautiful and the hottest woman in ancient Egypt. I wouldn't want you any other way." He smoothed her bangs back off her forehead, the tender caress was meant to reassure her, as was the sincerity in his eyes and voice. So why didn't she feel reassured?

 

"You don't mind, I mean?" She gestured vaguely with one hand. "That first time, after you wouldn't make love to me...." Shrugging her shoulders, she ignored the dark look in his eyes. "I’m not witty or sophisticated. I've been buried in the Department of Aerospace Research ever since I finished my PhD and the only men who've ever shown any interest in me are either married or are so slimy they drip." She wasn't reaching him, he just continued to smile down at her. "I’m a geek! And an inexperienced one! How can you possibly want me?"

 

"Because I love you."

 

"Oh." She wasn't quite sure what to say to that, but then she blurted out the next thing that came to mind. "But you've only known me a few weeks!"

 

This time he was the one who shrugged. "Sometimes that's all it takes."

 

Sam couldn't see any guile or deceit in his eyes, all she saw was tenderness and something she suspected was love. Having never seen that particular emotion in any man's eyes before—well, except her father, but that was a different kind of love after all—so she wasn't sure. But she had no reason to doubt him...and every reason to trust him. 

 

"I don't know what to say."

 

"Then don't say anything," he murmured. 

 

She met him halfway, her mouth already opening to his tender kiss. It started out slow and sweet, but soon she was shifting restlessly underneath him, the passionate kiss and the pressure of his hard body against hers re-igniting the desire that she thought had been satisfied. The ache low in her belly had been briefly satisfied with her earlier orgasm, but she craved something more...and she instinctively knew that something more was him inside her. She felt empty and oddly incomplete, which was a new feeling for her, since she hadn't even known anything was missing until she'd met Jack.

 

Jack's mouth was moving slowly down her throat, one large hand kneading her breast. And while it felt just as marvelous now as it had earlier, she was eager for more. His declaration of love and the warm acceptance in his eyes gave her the courage she needed to be more aggressive. Even with her new found courage, it was still with trepidation that she ran her hands lightly down her ribs and boldly caressed his firm butt. He seemed to like it, a low growl rumbling up from his chest at her touch.

 

Further emboldened by his enthusiastic response, she casually let one hand glide around to his firm abdomen, her fingers just brushing through the cluster of hair at his groin. That amazing combination of fear and excitement filled her, practically the same heady emotion that had filled her when the Gate Ship had gone through the Stargate the very first time. 

 

Feeling incredibly bold and wanton, Sam gingerly ran her fingers through the soft hairs and let her fingers just touch the base of penis. The heat and power she could feel emanating from him almost made her jerk her fingers away, but she quickly chided herself. The man had kissed her in the most intimate fashion, this was no time to be foolishly shy.

 

"It's okay to touch it."

 

Startled out of her intense concentration by his unexpected comment, her eyes flew to his face. He was once more looking down at her, his eyes gleaming with that tender amusement that so often seemed to fill them when he looked at her. "What?" she stammered, not quite willing to believe he had actually said what he had.

 

"It's okay," he reiterated, "you can touch it." And then much to her surprise, he rolled to his back next to her.

 

Sam sat up, since that seemed to be what he expected and then shifted, so that she knelt at his side. Oh my...if she was the swooning type, she'd be in a dead faint just at the sight of him. Fully clothed, his masculinity had been almost overpowering. Naked...well, naked he was magnificent. Okay, to be honest, she knew he was on the wrong side of forty, but he had obviously kept himself in shape. And it wasn't so much his broad chest, firm abdomen or muscular thighs that held her attention right now. 

 

She'd had sex education in high school, she'd even sneaked looks at Playgirl with her college girlfriends. But nothing had prepared her for seeing one up close and in person. Especially one that she could touch and would soon be intimately involved with. 

 

"What are you waiting for?" Jack rumbled, the faint hint of challenge in his deep voice.

 

Her eyes flew to his face, he looked cool and casual, lying back against the pillows. And he had that damn smirk on his face again. She'd show him....

 

Showing more confidence than she felt, she smiled blandly at him and turned her attention back to his penis. Reaching out, she lightly rested in her hand low on his belly, much like she'd done earlier. Hoping he didn't sense her nervousness, she lightly stroked a finger along the side of his rigid penis, unexpectedly amazed by the way it practically seemed to move on its own accord, straining toward her tentative touch.

 

Feeling bolder when it didn't explode or anything when she touched it, Sam wrapped her hand lightly around it, applying gentle pressure. "You know," she commented, oblivious to Jack's low moan, "I just don't get all those romance novels." She snorted. "His raging manhood, his throbbing length, his sword of love—" 

 

Jack let out a strangled groan and Sam looked at him. "I mean, why not call it what it is?"

 

"I don't know, Sam." 

 

His voice was strained, she noted, and his hands were clenched into tight fists at his side. "Are you okay, Jack?" she asked, fairly sure she knew the answer.

 

"I'm just fine, Sam," he ground out. "I'd be better though, if you moved your hand a little more." 

 

"Hmm..." she looked back at her hand, wrapped around his erect penis, the pale color of her skin contrasting erotically with his darker skin tone. It was a heady feeling, to hold him like this, to have him in her power, much the same way he'd had her in his power earlier. "Like this?" she asked, moving her hand in an even rhythm up and down his rigid penis. She sincerely hoped she was doing it right, all those romance novels couldn't be completely wrong.

 

"That's good," he groaned. His eyes were closed now, his hands still clenched tightly and his hips moved ever so slightly with her even caress. 

 

Slowing her movements, she considered what she was about to do carefully. He was smooth and hot beneath her hand, and clean—she'd just bathed him, after all. During the odd moment when she'd actually thought about oral sex, it hadn't seemed all that appealing. But right now—with him—it didn't seem quite so repulsive. There were probably more germs in his mouth right now than on his penis. And besides, he'd actually had his mouth on her clitoris...and if he could do it, so could she. 

 

Taking a deep breath, she lowered her head and lightly brushed her lips along the underside of his penis. It wasn't so bad, she decided, though his hair tickled her nose a little. It really wasn't too different from kissing other parts of him. When she reached the head, she delicately traced her tongue along it, pleased when Jack groaned her name. Further encouraged—and feeling incredibly wanton—she took him carefully into her mouth.

 

It was interesting, to say the least; but the best part for her was Jack's response. His low moans, harsh breathing and the fine tremble she could feel in his muscles all told her of his pleasure. Warming to the task, she applied herself more enthusiastically, starting to feel more and more comfortable with the whole thing. So, when rough hands closed on her upper arms and pulled her unceremoniously up his body, she yelped in surprise and consternation.

 

Sprawled across his chest, she looked down at him in confusion. "What's wrong?" Some of her earlier insecurity started to return. She'd probably been doing it completely wrong. "Didn't you like it?"

 

"Like it?" He gave a harsh bark of laughter. "I liked it too much. Any longer, and I would have been coming in your mouth!"

 

"Oh." Sam relaxed against him and then smiled eagerly. "That would be interesting, I think I'd really like to try that." She started to push herself up, intent on resuming her previous actions, when his arms closed around and pulled her close. She yelped again and automatically clutched at his shoulders when he rolled them over and she found herself looking up at him. 

 

He grimaced a bit, shifting and tugging on her legs. She moved with him, letting him rearrange her arms and legs, until he was finally firmly situated between her thighs and propped up over her. "You can carry out that particular bit of research later," he rumbled. "This first time, the only place I'm going to come is inside you."

 

"Oh." He'd managed to reduce her down to one-syllable words again. She gazed up at him. The fiercely possessive look in his dark eyes would have scared her a week ago. Now, it only filled her with an equally fierce to desire to experience the totality of his lovemaking. She looped her arms around his neck and gave him what she hoped was a seductive smile. "Then what are you waiting for?" she drawled. 

 

"Nothing in particular, I guess." His lazy smile started the tingling all over again and she couldn't help the shiver that ran through her when one large hand moved lazily down one thigh, pulling her leg up higher around him. She shifted her pelvis too, her breath catching when his penis brushed against her still sensitive flesh. That very same hand slowly slid down her belly, the long fingers searching through her wet folds.

 

"I don't know," he murmured, "I thought you might have another science lecture for me." She smiled at his teasing and then gasped softly when he gently slid one finger deeper. "Okay?" he asked, a second finger joining the first.

 

She seriously considered his question, appreciating his concern. It felt like a bit of a tight fit, but she figured that was to be expected. Anyway, discomfort be damned, she was more than ready for what was coming next. "I'm fine," she reassured him. "You can start anytime now."

 

When he withdrew his hand, throwing his head back and roaring with laughter, she started to feel a little indignant. Plus, she kind of missed what he'd been doing with that hand. But then his lips captured hers in mind-blowing kiss that drove everything but the taste and feel of him out of her mind. 

 

She was breathing raggedly, her hands clutching at his shoulders, when he finally broke the kiss; his eyes tender as he gazed down at her. "You never fail to amaze me."

 

"Is that right?" she dared to tease lightly.

 

"Cross my heart," he replied solemnly, echoing the sentiment with a quick movement of his hand over his heart. "Now let's see if I can amaze you."

 

"Oh, you've done a pretty good job so far," she confessed. "I never imagined...oh, Jack!" she gasped, her eyes flying to his when she felt the first insistent probing of his hard penis against her. He had the same look of intense concentration on his face that he had when he operated the Gate Ship, as if he was focusing all of his being on her. He pushed a little harder and she felt her muscles start to tense up. 

 

"It's okay," he murmured, "just try and relax."

 

She didn't even bother to try and reply, just nodded quickly; never taking her eyes off his and then taking a deep breath. Whatever she did worked, or else he just pushed harder, because the next thing she knew, she felt him slide deep inside her. She gasped, suddenly panting for breath, her nails digging into his shoulders at the totally foreign sensation. 

 

"Oh, wow..." she breathed, shifting subtly beneath his heavy weight, trying to ease some of the pressure.

 

"My sentiments exactly," he growled. Sam tilted her pelvis a bit more then, his groan mixing with her low moan when he sank deeper inside her. It felt incredible, and she was so intent on absorbing all the new sensations spiraling through her, that she was only dimly aware that he was rearranging them again.

 

"Wrap your legs around me," he instructed. She complied, and it felt like that simple movement pushed him in even deeper. It was the most incredible feeling, to be joined this intimately with him. With a bit more jostling, he had his hands cupped around her shoulders, while she had own resting lightly along his ribs. "Ready?" 

 

She tightened her pelvic muscles around him experimentally and he groaned, sagging against her and resting his head on her shoulder. 

 

"Right," he finally muttered, lifting his head. "I take that's a yes?" His voice was strained, and she was gratified for that, since she really wasn't sure she could give him a coherent reply right now. Absurdly, she felt like if he were to move at all, she'd shatter into a million pieces and if he didn't move...well, she'd die if he didn't move. Which, thank the heavens, he finally did.

 

Her eyes finally fluttered shut, his powerful movements sweeping her along with him. Her hands moved instinctively to his hips, holding him tight as he thrust into her. Hesitantly at first, but soon with more confidence, she moved with him, following his lead. She was sure she'd never felt anything remotely like the extraordinary sensations she could feel swarming low in her belly again. 

 

It was incredible, the heat and friction as he drove into her, the near-claustrophobia of having him completely surrounding her until all she could think, feel and hear was him. Her second orgasm snuck up her almost as quickly as the first had, somehow their combined movements providing just the right amount of stimulation. 

 

"Oh," she whimpered and her eyes flew open in surprise, when the first insidious tendrils of pleasure started coiling through her. Jack was staring intently at her, even as he kept up the steady movement of his hips. She knew without a doubt that he could see into her very soul and she wanted to close her eyes and shut him out, because it wasn't like her to risk such vulnerability. He had opened himself up to her with his statement of love, and while she knew it wasn't a matter of who said it first—or even if they said it—it was the assurance she needed to accept him when she was the most vulnerable.

 

Something had changed. Almost effortlessly, Jack shifted, catching her legs under his arms and she choked back a soft cry when the change in position amplified every movement of his body against hers. She had lost some of the leverage she'd had earlier, but then it didn't matter anymore, when all the tendrils of pleasure running through her coalesced into one incredible mass of sensation that exploded inside her with the force of a nuclear bomb. 

 

Sam kept her eyes open as long as she could, letting him watch, but the intensity of her orgasm soon overwhelmed her. Helpless in his arms, her lashes fluttered shut, her vision now filled with explosions of light and color as the waves of ecstasy flowed through her. Time lost all meaning, because no matter how long—or short—this moment was, it would never be long enough and she would never have enough of him. 

 

She was dimly aware that Jack continued to pound heavily into her, his movements almost fierce now. Determined to share in his orgasm, Sam forced her heavy eyelids open and watched. The strain he was under was visible on his face, his features drawn tight, the slick gleam of sweat darkening his hair. When she felt his rhythm start to falter, she somehow found the strength to clutch at his hips, a low groan escaping her when he suddenly thrust deep, grinding his pelvis against hers. 

 

It was unexpected; the second slow swell of pleasure that eased through her as his release pulsed through him and into her. She could feel everything—the hot throbbing of his penis, the insistent contraction of her pelvic muscles around him and the warm wash of his seed deep inside her. At some point she heard him groan her name, and then his head dropped heavily to her shoulder and his body relaxed against hers; the only sounds in the quiet tent a ragged mixture of their labored breathing.

 

He lay heavily on her, and while it was a little uncomfortable, she didn't protest. Instead, she enjoyed the continued closeness. She did let her legs relax, letting them slowly slide from around him. Jack shifted a bit then, nestling closer and Sam idly stroked his hair and waited. She wasn't really sure what was expected or appropriate post-coital behavior, so she was content to let him take the lead. Unless he fell asleep...which he didn't.

 

Jack lifted his head and she let her hands slide slowly across his shoulders and down his arms. His features were relaxed and he looked supremely satisfied. She supposed she did too, she felt very mellow and content, and knew it was reflected on her face as well. He didn't say anything, merely raised an eyebrow.

 

"What?" she asked.

 

"You're unusually quiet." 

 

Sam thought at first he was teasing, but she caught just the faintest hint of uncertainty in his voice. Maybe he needed the words even more than she did. Reaching up with one hand, she lightly caressed his cheek. She didn't tell him it was wonderful, fantastic, incredible or any other superlatives—even though it had been all of those. She told him what was in her heart. "I love you." 

 

Love, pure and strong, shown in his eyes and he nodded slowly. And then he grinned, catching her hand and kissing the palm briefly, before shifting off her. Sam flinched a little, her body protesting mildly as he left her and she wondered just how sore she was going to be in the morning. And she was even more dismayed when he got up, leaving her lying somewhat self-consciously on their pallet.

 

Trying not to look too obvious about it, Sam started feeling around for her shift, keeping one eye on Jack as he rustled around in the corner where the bathtub sat. Just when she thought she'd found it, she heard splashing and then Jack was padding back toward her. Being naked didn't seem to bother him, so she tried to overcome her innate need to cover herself as he approached. Which was silly, she told herself, they'd just made love. It was okay to be naked with him.

 

"Let me help you," he murmured, kneeling back down by her side. She wasn't sure what he intended, until she saw the washcloth in his hand. "Here," he said gently, once more urging her legs apart. It was tender and sweet and completely unexpected—and really nice, because she did feel kind of sticky. 

 

When he was finished, he tossed the rag and towel he'd used to dry her aside and then cleared his throat. She looked curiously at him, he looked almost embarrassed. "Ah," he stammered, "do we need to do anything about the...ah...diaphragm thingy?"

 

She smiled gently, pleased when she didn't automatically blush. "No, Dereyni said it's best to leave it in overnight."

 

"Good then," he nodded, clearly relieved. A yawn broke through her smile and Jack grinned. "Tired?"

 

"Well," she scooted over on the pallet in anticipation and watched as he extinguished the oil lamps. She knew he moved with sure confidence back to the pallet and then he lay down next to her. "It is past our usual bedtime," she reminded him. One strong arm immediately went around her, and she curled up on her side, resting her head on his shoulder. Letting her hand rest on his chest, she idly caressed him. "And it has been a rather strenuous day."

 

His low chuckled rumbled through his chest, vibrating against her and she smiled happily. "So, yes," she yawned again, nestling closer to him while he pulled the blankets up over them, "I am tired."

 

"Sleep well, sweetheart," he murmured over her head. His arm wrapped more tightly around her and she felt him brush a kiss on her hair.

 

Tilting her head up, she pressed a kiss to his jaw and whispered into the dark. "Thank you."

 

The hand that had been stroking her hair paused. "For what?"

 

There were so many things she could have said. Thanks for not laughing at me; for being kind, gentle and patient; for being my first and making it fabulous; for having such marvelous hands; for being my constant during this crazy time...but she settled for something short and to the point—much like the man himself.

 

"For everything."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Damn, he felt good. And even Daniel's dogged insistence that the Gate Ship be destroyed didn't bother him too much. Catching Sam's eye across the low table, he winked at her. Her eyes flashed warmly and she smiled briefly, but quickly assumed her serious look; ignoring him and once more listening to Daniel. 

 

Jack didn't mind, he was feeling pretty generous, still on a high from their early morning lovemaking. He'd been in the midst of a wildly erotic dream, when he'd realized it wasn't a dream at all, but Sam following through on her little 'research project' from the night before. What she lacked in experience, she certainly made up for with enthusiasm. And Jack had been helpless in her hands. Damn...he could feel himself getting hard just thinking about it.

 

"Jack! Have you paid attention to anything I've said?" Daniel sounded irritated—something Jack had discovered he did a lot.

 

"Yes, Daniel, actually I have." He allowed himself a tiny smirk. "And I still think it's unwise to destroy the ship—providing we even could." He looked at the others gathered around the table. Besides him, Sam and Daniel, Katep was there, along with Teal'c and two of the lead Jaffa from Ra's forces. "First we need to make sure Teal'c and the rest of the Jaffa are safely relocated." 

 

He glanced at Sam then, he hadn't discussed this with her, but he had the feeling she wouldn't object. "And I’m not so sure this is the best place for me and Sam. And it would also solve the problem with the Gate Ship. We'd take it off Earth permanently." 

 

Sam's expression didn't change, but she nodded in agreement. And Daniel didn't seem all that surprised either, though his voice was mildly sarcastic when he asked, "Did you have any particular planet in mind?"

 

"Well, I was hoping you could suggest a nice, little out of the way planet. Maybe with some trees, a lake—"

 

"Right, right. I get the picture." Daniel looked around the table then, his eyes and voice serious. "All of you do realize that if you choose to leave Earth, you won't be able to come back? We will bury the Stargate."

 

Teal'c and the two Jaffa inclined their heads. Jack looked at Sam—he could see the brief flash of panic in her eyes, but then she sought his gaze, and when he nodded slightly, she took a deep breath and nodded as well.

 

Daniel seemed satisfied. "I'm not saying we'll do it right away. But it will happen."

 

"Understood, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c rumbled. "You must preserve the timeline and we," he looked at the other two Jaffa with him, "must find a world where we can live free."

 

"All right, then. I've made a list of some suitable planets." Daniel pulled out a parchment and laid it on the table in front of the Jaffa. Jack craned his neck and could make out a list of about ten or so gate addresses. "We can start sending scouting parties today."

 

One of the Jaffa rumbled a question, Daniel started talking and pointing at the parchment and Jack realized they'd be busy for awhile. Standing, he caught Sam's eye and gestured for her to get up as well. She looked puzzled, but followed him out of the tent. It was mid-morning, the sun was beating down relentlessly on the endless sand. Staying under the tent's awning, he pulled her into a loose embrace.

 

"So...what do you think?"

 

"About leaving here?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"We could make it work here." He nodded, she was right, they could. "And we could probably keep the damage to the timeline minimal."

 

"Hey," he reminded her, "the whole time travel thing was your idea."

 

"I know," she grumbled, "you don't need to remind me." She looked at him with those clear blue eyes. "But...I'm not really a desert person and if we relocated to another planet, we won't have to worry about the damn timeline at all."

 

Jack felt a surge of relief. Pulling her close, he placed a kiss on her forehead and then just held her. She felt so right in his arms and he knew as long as they were together, everything would be okay.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next few weeks flew by. Teal'c and his survey teams had quickly narrowed down the search for a suitable Jaffa planet to four of Daniel's gate addresses. And after several overnight trips, they had finally settled on a verdant world, located on the outskirts of the galaxy. Teal'c seemed satisfied that they were well off the path of any of the current system lords, so that had settled the matter for the Jaffa.

 

As for her and Jack...it wasn't quite that simple. Daniel went with them, whenever they went through the Stargate, to scout out a planet he thought might be appropriate. His reasoning being that he had more experience at first contact situations than they did, which was entirely true, however Sam suspected he also enjoyed visiting other planets again.

 

So far, they'd visited three potential worlds in three days, with Jack finding something wrong with each one. The first one had been an obvious no-go, the indigenous population they encountered was barely beyond the caveman era on Earth. The second planet, which Daniel had remembered as a semi-tropical world, appeared to be in the grip of a receding ice age. The inhabitants were friendly, but it had reminded them both too much of Nanook of the North and she'd rather stay in Egypt than live in an arctic wasteland. 

 

The third planet had seemed pretty nice, at least to her. The Stargate was located in a semi-arid plain; mountains towered majestically in the distance. The indigenous population was friendly, their societal structure similar to the nomadic Indian tribes of the American West. It looked promising—and she'd said as much. But Jack wasn't all that sold, not enough water was all he said, though. 

 

Which was why the three of them were clustered together around the evening fire, interrogating Daniel about every planet he could remember. She was starting to get a headache. If Jack thought a planet sounded promising, Daniel would come up with some reason why it wasn't, and vice versa. The bickering between the two men was starting to get to her and she had finally had enough.

 

"All right! Enough you two!" Both men looked at her in surprise, and she was a trifle astonished herself. She guessed her self-confidence had grown, nurtured by their unusual situation and her relationship with Jack. "We're not getting any where." Jack opened his mouth and Daniel looked like he wanted to speak too. "No talking!" She glared at both of them and felt a surge of feminine power when they both backed down. 

 

"Now Daniel," she turned to him. "What about this planet?" She pointed to the last gate address he'd scrawled on the parchment. "You haven't said anything about it."

 

An odd look crossed his face. "I shouldn't even have put that one on the list," he muttered. "But...it would be a good place, lots of water, trees—everything you want, Jack." Jack looked like he wanted to say something, but Sam fixed him with firm look. Daniel ignored the by-play and continued. "The indigenous population was friendly, well, relatively, I guess. But it will be occupied by the Goa'uld—if it isn't already."

 

"Do you know when? Approximately?" Jack asked.

 

Daniel gazed off into the distance with what Sam recognized as his thinking look. "According to local legend, the Goa'uld probably occupied them in the fairly recent past...er...future."

 

"So, in other words, probably not right now?"

 

"Probably not..." Daniel agreed slowly.

 

"Well then, I don't see any reason we can't check it out."

 

"Jack, I don't think you understand what it means to be enslaved by the Goa'uld." 

 

Jack's eyes turned bleak and his face-hardened, he looked like a completely different man then. "I may not be your Jack O'Neill, but believe me Daniel, when I tell you I know what it's like to be enslaved."

 

Sam watched, fascinated, as some sort of silent communication passed between the two men and then Daniel finally nodded.

 

"Besides," Jack added, in what she knew was deliberately lighter tone. "Forewarned is forearmed. If we know they're coming, we can be prepared—whenever it happens."

 

Daniel finally smiled. "Spoken just like my Jack O'Neill."

 

"It's settled then." Jack stood and Sam rose as well. "We go there tomorrow."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Well...this isn't quite what I remembered." Daniel didn't sound unduly worried and as far as Sam could tell, the busy market place seemed relatively unthreatening. They were on P98-627, the designation for this particular planet—which seemed like a stupid name for a planet, but she wasn't in any position to argue the planet's name selection with Daniel—maybe half a mile from the Stargate on the edge of a modest sized settlement. 

 

Sam couldn't quite place the timeline, the buildings and people didn't looked medieval, Colonial or even modern. There were lots of tents, but also some permanent structures of wood and stone, she noted. As for the people, some of the men were long robes, as they did, but others wore trousers with tunics and jackets. The women wore long dresses or robes, the few children they saw were dressed in a variety of clothing styles. 

 

And among the people, she saw at least five different ethnic types and a whole rainbow of skin colors. This town was evidently a crossroads of some sort, because she couldn't imagine so many different ethnic varieties arising from the exact same location. The settlement looked pre-electricity, there were stalls selling candles and lamps and every structure had a chimney or two. Horse-drawn wagons were evident, but Sam was sure she had seen a steam engine sitting idly in an alleyway. 

 

"What's different about it, Daniel?" she finally asked.

 

"Well, for one thing, the settlement wasn't this close to the Stargate. And the people are more diverse."

 

"Maybe that particular group of people you remember aren't here yet."

 

Daniel kept walking and gave Jack a pained look, which caused Sam to smile. They traipsed along after Daniel, what he was looking for, she wasn't sure. But the people they'd encountered all seemed friendly—as if having strangers amongst them wasn't something new. They eventually stopped at what looked like an open-air tavern or restaurant and Daniel approached a man who was clearing off a table. "We're new in the area, could you direct us to whomever is in charge here?"

 

The man paused in wiping off the table, giving them a quick once over. "That would be Thaddeus." He jerked his head toward the back. "That's him, sitting at that table." 

 

Sam peered around the man, he had indicated a table situated in a corner, where three men sat talking. One of the men appeared to be in his seventies, the other two looked closer to Jack's age. The older man was dressed in an extravagant blue robe, the other two somewhat more conservatively in darker colored robes. Sam hung back slightly while Jack and Daniel approached the three men. 

 

"We're looking for Thaddeus," Jack said, taking the lead this time.

 

The older man smiled broadly, standing up. "Well then, you have found him! Please, sit down." His shrewd eyes looked at her. "And your lady, too." Jack held out his hand and Sam took it, content to let him do the talking until they knew a bit more about these people.

 

"These are my sons, Micah and Tobias." 

 

"Ah...I'm Daniel Jackson and these are my friends, Jack and Samantha." He smiled apologetically at her, but she didn't mind. 

 

"Pleased to meet you," Jack replied and pulled out a chair for her. Sam smiled demurely—sitting down. Jack and Daniel both pulled up chairs and Thaddeus sat back down. 

 

"Abednego!" Thaddeus called, catching the attention of the server. "Bring us two ales." Thaddeus turned to her, "And perhaps a bitter lemon for the lady?" Sam nodded, not sure what a bitter lemon was—but if it was what a lady would drink in this world, then she'd accept it.

 

"So," Daniel squinted, "nice town you have here."

 

Thaddeus looked at him shrewdly. "You're not from this area, are you?"

 

"Ah...no," he admitted. "We came through the Stargate."

 

When Thaddeus looked confused, Jack added, "Big round thing? Goes whoosh and you travel to other worlds?"

 

"Ah, the Chappa'ai," Thaddeus spoke, Micah and Tobias nodding. "We are wanderers, as well."

 

"You don't live here all the time?" Jack asked.

 

"We spend several months here, the trading is good and we have a large fair here each year that brings us much business."

 

"This looks like a pretty permanent settlement," Daniel commented.

 

One of his sons spoke; Tobias, Sam thought. "Some of us prefer a more settled lifestyle, there are several families that have chosen to make their permanent homes here."

 

Thaddeus smiled fondly at his son. "Tobias and his family are among those who prefer to remain here." He clapped Micah on the back. "We are here until the days grow shorter, then we will move on."

 

"Does the weather turn cold?" Sam asked.

 

Tobias shrugged. "In the high mountains, there is snow. And sometimes, the water at the edges of the great lake freezes, but that is uncommon." Tobias smiled warmly at his father and brother. "My father and Micah prefer warmer climates."

 

"Are you just passing through?" Thaddeus asked. 

 

"Maybe," was all Jack volunteered.

 

"Good neighbors are always appreciated," Tobias commented. "You and your wife would be most welcome here." Tobias stood then. "If you'd like to see more of the area, I'll have my son Elihu show you around."

 

"Sounds good." Jack stood up and Sam followed. "You coming with us, Daniel?"

 

Daniel looked up at them. "I think I'll stay here, chat with Thaddeus a bit more."

 

Jack grinned at Daniel. "Stay out of trouble." He twined his fingers with hers then and they followed Tobias back out into the market. "Got any good fishing around here?" 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

"So, what did you think?"

 

"Hmm?" Sam murmured, distracted by the soft brush of his fingers along her nape. 

 

"Lean forward," he murmured.

 

She did as requested and felt him move the washcloth slowly up and down her back. Resting her arms on her drawn up knees, she sighed happily. A warm bath was an unexpected treat after the last few days of traipsing through the Stargate. It seemed she learned something new about Jack everyday, and this pampering was exceptionally sweet. 

 

"So, what did you think?"

 

"You liked it there, didn't you?" She felt and heard him dip his hand down into the water, the washrag gliding wetly down her back again. 

 

"Yeah...I did." The washrag paused, rubbing in a slow pattern against her low back. "It just...I don't know, felt right."

 

"Nice lake," she managed to murmur, trying to keep her focus on their conversation. Jack had abandoned the washrag and was now gently kneading her shoulders.

 

She heard the smile in his voice when he replied. "Yeah...just need a boat."

 

"Tobias and his family were nice." They'd been invited to eat lunch with Tobias and his lively family—his wife Sarai and the various members of their extended family that were home at the time. Everyone—from Sarai down to the youngest grandchild had been excited to have unexpected company for lunch. Sarai had been gracious, the other adults friendly and welcoming and the children had peppered them almost continually with question after question about where they were from and what their world was like. 

 

"Sarai's a good cook. That soup was great. We'll have to get the recipe." The soup had been good. It reminded Sam of the five-bean and ham soup her Mom used to make, served up with plenty of crusty bread. And for desert, there had been several kinds of fruit—all with exotic names, but tasting surprisingly like peaches, apples and pears.

 

"I'm not much of a cook, Jack," she confessed. His hands were in her hair then, washing it gently. She closed her eyes against the stray suds and luxuriated in the wonderful feeling as his fingers massaged her scalp. 

 

"Neither am I," he chuckled, "but between the two of us, I’m sure we'll get by."

 

"Mmmhmm." Water ran gently over her head and face, rinsing the suds away.

 

"So, what do you think? About leaving Earth?" 

 

She lifted her head from her knees and wiped her eyes, turning her head to look at him. This was a slightly different question—and one they hadn't really discussed yet. But just because they hadn't discussed it, didn't mean she hadn't thought about it. "This really isn't our Earth, is it?" she asked, her eyes steady as she looked into his. "Our Earth is five thousand years in the future."

 

Jack's eyes grew shadowed as he looked at her. When he reached out to caress her cheek, she turned her face into the gentle touch, laying one of her hands over his. "I don't even know if you have any family."

 

"No, not really. My parents are dead and I'm not really close to my brother." Feeling brave, since he'd brought the subject up, she asked, "What about you?"

 

"Divorced...had a son." His hand fell away and he handed her the washrag. "Here." 

 

She took it from him, shocked, not so much by the fact that he was divorced, but by his blunt statement—had a son. "I'm sorry." 

 

He stood then and brought the extra water buckets over. "It was a long time ago," he murmured. 

 

"Still doesn't make it any easier."

 

Jack looked at her then, and when all she saw was sad resignation in his dark eyes, her heart went out to him. "There's not a day goes by that I don't miss my son, but I figure that I've been given a second chance now. With you...wherever we end up."

 

Besides learning something new about him everyday, it seemed she also learned to love him more. "Have I told you yet that I love you?"

 

His eyes crinkled and he smiled. "Oh, once or twice." 

 

"I meant today."

 

"Oh, well then no, you haven't."

 

"Well, I do love you. And I can't think of anyone I'd rather be stranded in the past with than you."

 

Jack held up one of the buckets of water and she stood, letting him pour the fresh water over her. She squealed a bit, it wasn't as warm as the in the tub. Brushing her hair out of her eyes, she glared mildly at him. "Just promise me one thing, Jack?"

 

"Anything," he grinned, wrapping her in a towel. 

 

"Hot water." 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was a loud and boisterous group that had gathered around the Stargate when it came time to see the Jaffa, all their families, animals and supplies to their new home. Sam stood with Jack by the DHD and watched the procession. Horses pulled wagons, camels dragged travois' and oxen pulled carts loaded with personal belongings as well as the odd cage or two holding chickens and various other animals. 

 

It was quite a procession, Sam knew that at least one hundred people were relocating. And given the limitations of the gate—and the huge volume of people and baggage, it took almost two hours for everyone to go through. When it came time to say goodbye to Teal'c, Sam found herself unexpectedly tearful. Hugging the burly Jaffa, she whispered, "Take care of yourself," and then kissed him on the cheek for good measure.

 

Teal'c bowed solemnly to her, Jack and then Daniel. "It has been a honor to have been your comrade."

 

"Live long and prosper," Jack replied. Sam stifled a smile at his unusual farewell and slipped her hand into his, giving it a squeeze. She knew his casual good-bye covered his deep respect and liking of the Jaffa. 

 

Teal'c smiled, inclining his head in his usual matter. "As you say, O'Neill. Live long and prosper." 

 

The last wagon had just rolled up the ramp and through the gate, and Teal'c followed, pausing to only long enough to bow one last time, before disappearing through the Stargate. 

The event horizon winked out of existence and the three of them stood in front of the now quiet gate. 

 

"So," Daniel said briskly. "Are you two ready?"

 

"Yep," Jack replied. "Ship's all packed." They started ambling over to where the ship rested, the back hatch was open, the interior packed with supplies and goods that had been donated and 'redistributed' from Ra's wealth. There was even a boat—nothing fancy, but at least it would float—she hoped. Sam still wasn't sure how Daniel had managed to pull that one off, but Jack had been pleased—and surprisingly touched by the unexpected gift.

 

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Sam asked Daniel, when they reached the ship. 

 

They paused at the open hatch and Daniel got that faraway look in his eyes that told Sam he was thinking about the life he left behind. And then he focused on her, his smile gentle. "I've started a new life here. Besides, this is an archaeologists dream come true, to actually live in the past."

 

"Well, you know where to find us." 

 

"Don't worry, Jack. My life is here now. There's still lots to be done, especially now that Ra is gone."

 

"Thank you," Sam told him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "For everything. And for helping us find a new home."

 

"My pleasure," Daniel murmured and then grinned. "Besides, I think you were meant to go to this planet." 

 

Sam raised an eyebrow, curious as to what he meant by his cryptic comment, but before she could ask, Jack was shaking Daniel's hand. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you, Doctor Jackson." 

 

A sad look flashed briefly in Daniel's eyes, but then he smiled. "Déjà vu," he shrugged. "Take care of yourself—and take care of Sam." Jack nodded and then surprised her by giving Daniel a quick hug. 

 

This is it, she thought, they were really saying good bye to their last connection to their time—and their world. She felt a bit like those first pilgrims must have felt when they set sail in the Mayflower, or the pioneers when they'd left friends and family behind to start a new life in the west, never knowing if they'd see the people they'd left behind again. She and Jack were explorers, setting off on an unknown journey, with the only certainty in their future the feelings they had for each other.

 

"Ready, Sam?" Jack held out his hand to her, and she took it, pressing one last kiss on Daniel's cheek before following Jack into the ship.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Epilog

 

"Well, this is another fine mess you've gotten me into, Jack," Harry grumbled. He knew it wasn't a fair assessment, but it seemed appropriate under the circumstances, he decided, dragging the large trunk that had plopped out of the Stargate after him down the steps and then sitting down on it. Taking his cap off, he wiped his brow, already sweating in the midday sun. At least he assumed it was midday. Squinting up into the bright sunlight, it looked like the sun was at its zenith.

 

Harry put his cap back on and sighed, looking around the lush meadow where the Stargate sat. The Tok'ra had assured him—almost grudgingly, he thought—that this world was almost identical to Earth. Similar planetary rotation around its sun, similar climate on the major land masses and settled with humans. No Goa'uld presence ever documented, though their surveys indicated large quantities of naquada. The supposedly ideal place for him to 'retire'.

 

But...the air was fresh, a light, breeze blowing in spite of the hot sun. He could hear birds, insects and the other various of sounds of a planet full of life. Maybe he'd just stretch out in the grass and close his eyes for a bit before trying to track down the settlement that was supposedly an 'easy walk' from the Stargate. Lulled into a sense of security by the peaceful meadow, Harry didn't see them—or hear them—coming. One minute he was by himself, or so he thought, and the next he was surrounded by a fierce group of warriors.

 

"Hey!" he squawked in alarm, when confronted with five crossbows and at least one axe, all pointed at him. "I'm a peaceful traveler from another world!"

 

A dark haired woman, with an arrow pointed directly at his throat, spoke. "Check him, Kinwald." The large man with the axe stepped forward and Harry saw his life flash before his eyes when the man raised the axe. And then he let out an audible sight of relief when the man let the axe fall, blade first, into the ground next to him.

 

Harry did, however, let out a sharp yelp, when the same giant of a man grabbed him by the collar and jerked him off his feet. Unbalanced, he fell to his knees and the man pushed his head down until his nose was almost in the dirt, his cap tumbling off. Trying not to quake with the fear he felt, Harry sensed everyone moving closer and when a rough hand tugged his shirt back, he closed his eyes, prepared to feel the cold bite of the axe into his flesh.

 

"There is no scar," someone murmured. And then the giant hauled him to his knees.

 

"You are not Goa'uld," the woman stated.

 

"No, I’m not," Harry wheezed.

 

"Are you Tok'ra?" she asked next.

 

Starting to feel a bit more confidant, Harry managed to regain his customary calm. "No, but you could say I’m an ally. They're the ones who recommended this planet."

 

The woman looked speculatively at him. "Have you been exiled?" Harry felt like squirming, but resisted. 

 

"Ah..." Harry chose his next words carefully. "No, you might say that I have retired." He adopted his most sincere expression. "I'm merely a weary traveler, looking for a place I can call home."

 

The woman didn't look too convinced, but she lowered her crossbow and the others followed suit. "I am Garan. I apologize for the less than hospitable welcome, but we have found it safer to be leery of strangers."

 

"A good policy," Harry commented dryly.

 

"We will take you to our town. However, it will be up to the Elders as to whether you are granted permanent sanctuary here."

 

"Another sound precaution." Harry started to feel optimistic again. He was sure he'd be able to convince the Elders to let him stay. After all, he was good at talking his way into and out of all kinds of different situations. Picking up his cap, he put it on his head and then got to his feet. 

 

"Bring his belongings," Garan ordered. Harry was impressed when Kinwald and another man hefted the heavy trunk as if it weighed nothing. Straightening his shirt and adjusting his pack, Harry fell into step next to Garan, the others trailing along behind. 

 

"So, you know about the Goa'uld?"

 

She nodded briskly. "Our people have always known of their existence."

 

"Didn't they every try to occupy your planet?"

 

The woman flanking his other side spoke. "Tell him the story, Garan."

 

Oh great, Harry thought, sure he was about to hear some elaborate folk-tale that had been passed down for so many generations that it was considered the gospel. It was probably just pure, dumb luck that these people had evaded enslavement by the Goa'uld. However, he figured it was in his best interest to appear at least interested while Garan told her story.

 

"Many hundreds of years ago, a wise warrior came to live on our world. He was cunning and sly, well-versed in the ways of war." Garan smiled, slowing down a bit as she walked. "His lady wife was also a clever woman and they taught their ways to the people and their children, each generation passing down the knowledge and adding to the fortifications. The warrior and his lady wife were long dead when the actual day arrived, but it did come, just as they predicted." 

 

"The Goa'uld invaded your planet?"

 

"Yes," Garan nodded. "But thanks to the training and preparation of our people, they were able to overcome the aggressors and they left our world, never to return."

 

"That's amazing." And totally preposterous, he decided.

 

"To this day, we are still on our guard and prepared, if they should ever return."

 

"With just crossbows and axes?" Harry scoffed.

 

Garan laughed and raised her crossbow. "Do not let these weapons fool you. Do you think we would be so fool-hardy as to reveal all to a newcomer?"

 

"Ah..." Harry murmured. Perhaps these people weren't as primitive as they appeared. He, of all people, should know that appearances could be deceptive.

 

Garan smiled. "Our ancestor was a very clever man."

 

"Sounds like it," he muttered. Just what the hell kind of place had the Tok'ra found for him, he wondered, beginning to feel just a bit more ill tempered with each passing moment. He was hungry, he was tired and all he really wanted was to find a nice, quiet place to live out the rest of his less-than-spectacular life that was wasn't cluttered with ambiguous aliens spinning wild yarns. But he kept quiet and kept walking—given the whole crossbow and axe thing his welcoming committee favored.

 

Harry figured they were just about a kilometer from the gate when he finally saw signs of the town. They passed by several nondescript outbuildings made of stone and wood, nothing too spectacular. Harry couldn't help but wonder just what else they were hiding behind the rustic façade. It wasn't long then, before they reached the true outskirts of the town. More wood and stone buildings, some were quite grand with elaborate stone work and well manicured lawns. They also passed the occasional flock of chickens looking for food along the side of what had turned into a road. 

 

It was just a matter of time before they started to attract attention. To Harry, it seemed like everyone they passed knew Garan or someone in the group and soon they had quite a good-sized parade going through town. Several dogs joined their ever-increasing troupe as well, along with—of all things—a burro. The people were laughing and talking, most of them ignoring him, except for the children, who were so relentless in their pestering and questions, that Garan finally sent them running on ahead to let the Elders know they were coming. Harry figured they already knew, given as much commotion as they were making, winding their ways through the narrower streets to what he assumed was the city center.

 

It was quite a loud party that spilled into the Town Square. All that was missing was a marching band, Harry thought sourly. And then he heard the sound of a flute and, god help him, a mandolin. Harry followed behind Garan, almost stumbling into her when she stopped abruptly. They stood in front of an impressive stone building, a semi-circular flight of steps led up to an open terrace, flanked with matching columns. It looked almost Roman or Grecian, Harry thought idly.

 

"Wait here," Garan instructed, before bounding up the stairs and disappearing into the interior of the building.

 

Given that the rest of the welcome wagon committee still surrounded him, Harry contented himself with studying the area. If worse came to worse, he'd feel better if he had at least scoped out one avenue of escape. The Town Square seemed to be fairly traditional, some things were universal, he guessed. Streets radiated out from it, like spokes on a wheel, while situated in the middle, was a large fountain—how they made it work, Harry wasn't sure, but however they did it, it was impressive. 

 

And at the apex of the fountain was a statue. Standing tall and lofty on the fountain, the marble statue dominated the square. Tilting his head, Harry squinted against the bright sunlight. It was two figures, he finally realized, a man and a woman. Moving back a few paces—he tried to get a better look. 

 

"Who are they?" he murmured curiously.

 

"The Wise Warrior and his Lady Wife," the giant Kinwald rumbled. 

 

"Really?" Harry cautiously circled to the front of the fountain, his entourage closely following, until he could see the carved faces. 

 

"What the?" he stammered, feeling his stomach lurch. No...it couldn't be! He refused to believe it! Besides, how was it even possible? 

 

"Their names," he finally managed to gasp, visibly shaken and grabbing hold of Kinwald's brawny arm. "What were their names?" It had to be just pure coincidence, didn't they always say that everyone had a twin somewhere in the world...er, universe?

 

"O'Neill and the Lady Samantha."

 

THE END


End file.
